Matchmaker Returns
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: It had been two years since Myka had been in London, but when she get a phone call from none other then Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, saying not only do they have a case they need her help with, but also that they have a match they want to be made, and this time, they want Molly Hooper to find love in someone who isn't Sherlock. SHE'S BACK!


**AN. If you haven't read Matchmaker In Heels, then you should go back and read it, then read this. This is longer, and A LOT better. I've emproved a lot since I wrote that story. I'll be writing a third, eventually.**

* * *

The sound of a faded British accent filled the apartment. Sixteen year old Lucy Roe' Martins, the girl that had spent her whole life living on the streets, except for two years in which she had spent living with her adoptive mother, Myka. Lucy had been her happiest with her, where she had more then a molded apple a raw, diseased dead rat to eat. Lucy had never forgotten her life on the streets, but she never thought of it. She spent her time traveling with Myka. Learning new cultures and eating new foods. Lucy didn't even go to school. She had a fun life that she loved, and if she had a choice between her constant moving and assistant matchmaking and her life of watching her older brother torture people, she wouldn't need to think twice about the answer. The only downside to moving all over the world was the fact that she didn't have any friends. She stayed in the countries for only a week, and then left. She didn't have friends her own age. Only her mother and Harriet Watson. Lucy often wondered of a life where she could stay in one place for a little longer. Maybe a year or two? But Lucy brushed off the feeling. She was like Myka. She'd get bored and want to leave. But Lucy still wondered of life somewhere else. But when she wondered, she didn't like it, sometimes. She only wanted friends. But she couldn't take her friends all over the world with her. Plus, Myka wouldn't allow it. She knew she had to take Lucy, because Myka was the only one she trusted, and because she needed to make sure that Lucy grew up in good hands. But Myka didn't want dozens of teenagers always with her, and Lucy respected that. She loved Myka very much, and she knew that her friends had good parents, so she respected her Mom's wish.

The thing about Lucy, was she wasn't sixteen in her head. After what Lucy had been through, she was two years younger then her actual age in her mind. Lucy was only fourteen years old in her head, and when she would be eighteen, she'd only be sixteen. When Myka found Lucy, she had been twelve years old in her head, when in reality she was fourteen years old. If people knew what happened to Lucy, they would respect it completely and probably take pity in her. No one could ever blame her. She was tortured. _Tortured_. And what no one else knew was that Lucy's father had also died when Lucy was young, and her mother had went to jail. So after the trauma Lucy had suffered, she was only a child, who recently became a teen. Myka didn't know how to help her. She put her on medication and anti-depression, but Lucy was still a child in her mind, and Myka knew she could never change that, even though that hurt her.

Lucy's faded accent soon woke her Mother, who was far too annoyed and tired for teenagers talking in her face saying: "Myka! Myka! Mykes! Mom! Mom! Moms! Mommy! Wake up! Myka?" for half an hour.

"Go away" Myka whispered in a dry, annoyed voice.

"Myka, can I go to Jessie's house today? I met him a few days ago, when we came. Please, Myka!" Lucy asked, with a pleading look in her big, brown eyes.

"A boy?" Myka asked, jumping up.

"Yeah" Lucy said.

"A boy...you have romantic feelings towards?" Myka asked.

"No" Lucy said, blushing. She _really_ didn't want to talk about this kind of thing with her mother. She did actually have feelings for him, but only a slight crush. Lucy didn't know how to deal with them. She _was_ only fourteen in her mind, after all.

"Alright. Get dressed. Oh...you already are...well, I'll drive you over, so _I_ need to get dressed" Myka said, standing up and going to her suitcase.

"Wait, you're getting _dressed_? Why?! You never get dressed when you're driving me places!" Lucy said.

"Well, I'm going to meet this boy, aren't I? That's what mothers do, make sure that boys are suited for they're daughters?" Myka asked, picking out a white blouse and a purple doted skirt and three inch heels. Myka changed quickly and put her hair in a bun with two curls hanging over her left eye.

"Oh please, mom! Don't go all...Myka on him! He'll never invite me over again!" Lucy cried.

"Why would he need to invite you over again, Luce? We're leaving in the morning! I finished the case when you were watching TV yesterday" Myka said.

"What? Again? That show only lasted half an hour!" Lucy said.

"I know. Did you put on the coffee, yet?" Myka asked, starting to dab her face with makeup.

"Of course I put on the coffee. But Myka, please don't do this to me! Please let me have this one day!" Lucy pleaded.

"In what terms does that qualify in? No day is owned. It doesn't work in that sense. Really Luce, you should think about your words more therally before you use them" Myka said, kissing her daughters cheek.

"Okay Mom, I didn't mean it like that, I..hah, never mind. You know what, I'll just cancel my plans with Jessie" Lucy said.

"What did I say? Oh don't cancel them, Lucy! I'm a matchmaker, if you want, I can make him fall for you. Teenagers are pretty easy to manipulate, you'd be surprised. How old is this boy?" Myka asked.

"Oh jeez, just no! Please don't do that! And does his age really matter? He's fifteen" Lucy said. "And forget it, okay? It doesn't matter. It's not like it would mean anything anyway, we never stay _anywhere_ more then a week, so any friends I make I'll have to just forget about anyway."

"Hey, don't give me lip, missy! You know that this is my job! And both I and Harriet offered to put you through school in England, and you could live with her, but you declined that the second we finished! So don't blame me when you live the life that you chose!" Myka said.

"Okay, fine" Lucy said. "And by the way, I made breakfast."

"Thank you, Luce! That was very generous of you!" Myka said, hugging her frustrated daughter. Lucy calmed down. She knew that her mom was just being herself, and she didn't even realize how hard she was being to deal with, but it still bothered Lucy. Myka always made Lucy so mad. If her mom went with her to Jessie's house, she'd tell him all his faults, or maybe even his life story. He'd think Lucy was a freak, or Myka would have just scared him. Lucy didn't want that. Myka did that to everyone. Lucy sighed and walked out of Myka's room.

She sat down on the couch and started eating a grilled cheese swimming in tomato sauce. She enjoyed this meal a lot. It was the first thing Myka had ever made for her to eat. The first thing Lucy had eaten that was warm and cooked. Lucy loved the taste of it. It always made her remember that Myka had saved her. It reminded her that after being tortured and watching her own brother destroy the lives of young women, she could be happy, because she was saved. Myka had found her when she thought she was going to die. It reminded her that when everything was dark and painful, there was still light. Lucy had her own hero, and her hero was her mother.

The phone rang. Lucy stood up and picked the phone up.

"Is this Myka Roe' Martins?" A male voice asked. Lucy was actually shocked. The only person who _ever_ called them was Harriet. The only person who had they're number was Harriet...

"No...this is her daughter. This is Lucy Roe' Martins" Lucy said, slightly scared.

"Oh Lucy, how are you?" The voice asked.

"Umm...I'm fine...who's calling?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yes, of course! John Watson" The voice said. Lucy thought back. There was a case when she was saved, and there was another man. A shorter blond man.

"Oh! John! The boy Myka paired Sherlock Holmes with" Lucy said.

"Yeah. Could you do me a favor, Lucy?" John asked.

"Depends" Lucy said.

"Could you get your Mom on the phone for me?" John asked.

"Yep" Lucy said.

"Thank you" John said.

"Myka, phones for you!" Lucy yelled.

"Tell Harriet I'll be there in a second!" Myka yelled back.

"It isn't Harriet!" There was a pose from the other room, and Myka came scurrying into the kitchen, and grabbing the phone from her daughter.

"What do you want?! Who is this?!" Myka asked, using her accusing voice very loudly. "Yeah? Oh hello. Yeah. Yes, what do you want? Why are you...calling? Really? _Really_? Of course! Alright." Myka hung up the phone. "Is it raining?"

"Yep" Lucy said. She loved the way Myka did her job. Lucy thought it was poetic and beautiful, they way Myka always left the people in the rain. How she used the darkness and the noise of her heels, and how she got people to fall in love. How they used to love her, and she made them fall for another, and when she left with the heels against the ground, they were reminded how much she effected they're lives, when she was only in theirs for a short amount of time. Lucy found it fascinating and beautiful. She had become Myka's wing-man. She enjoyed her work, and she loved watching people fall in love. Lucy wanted to follow in Myka's footsteps. She wanted to be a matchmaker when she grew up. She wanted to be the reason people fell in love, or at least the reason people realized they were in love. But could she manipulate peoples feelings? Lucy wasn't like Myka. Lucy couldn't see things like Myka could. She couldn't know you life story by your hair style or brand of jeans, but Myka could. Myka smiled

"Looks like we're going to London today. Go pack, we're leaving in an hour" Myka said.

"An _hour_? Only an hour?!" Lucy asked, frustrated. Her British accent leaked in without Lucy even realizing it. "What am I going to tell Sags and Nadia? I'm moving to London for a week and never coming here again? Bloody London?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to tell them. That's the truth. You know you shouldn't make friends when we travel. We aren't moving here. I explained that before" Myka said. She passed Lucy her phone. Lucy growled as she dialed the number of her friends. She hated it when Myka did these things to her, just randomly saying that they were moving again. Lucy was used to it, but she really liked her new friends. They were really nice to her. Lucy liked to make friends, even though she knew she'd have to leave seconds after she met them. The desire to stay in one spot started to consume Lucy. But she tried to brush the feeling. She needed to be respectful of her mother. Myka was only thirty six years old and she had a sixteen year old daughter, who she had only adopted two years ago, and Myka hadn't dealt with kids at all before that. Lucy just wished Myka was a little bit more...human. Myka didn't seem like she was, most of the time. Or at least that was how Lucy saw it. There were more reasons of why Lucy had to be respectful. Myka had been doing her job long before Lucy ever showed up, and could send her to live with Harriet to go to privet school. And then there was the mos important reason: Lucy owed her. She owed Myka so much, and willingly. Myka may not have even realized it, but Lucy owed her so much. Lucy believed that deeply. Myka had saved her. Myka had given her more then she could ever ask for. Lucy was so grateful and determined to help and make anything easier for Myka. But it was hard for Lucy. She was still very young, and even younger in her mind, so it was hard. It was hard emotionally, and for other reasons.

Lucy took in a deep breath and called her friends. She told them the news, about her leaving the country in an hour and she wouldn't even return. Her friends thought she was kidding, but soon she convinced them. She was sad. Both Nadia and Sags sounded so upset. Lucy didn't know how to handle it. She had lived on the streets and then lived with Myka...she was defiantly _not_ the most sociable person in the world. In a result, she hung up the phone when Sags and Nadia started to cry. Lucy packed her things quickly. Her mother was already packed and showered, and standing at the door waiting. Lucy sighed again. She knew she had to go.

Maybe it wouldn't be _that _bad. John and Sherlock helped save her too, didn't they? She remembered crying, and she remembered her brother yelling. Then she remembered a guy fighting, trying to save her. He had a scarf and was barefoot. It was Sherlock, she was certain. And another man tried to help untie her. A blond man. Yes. Both Sherlock and John tried to save her that night. She remembered it a little better now. John and her had a conversation. She enjoyed John's company. She wasn't sure about Sherlock. Didn't talk that much to him. But she remembered liking John a lot. He seemed like a very good person. Lucy decided that she'd probably enjoy this trip.

Lucy and Myka left they're house after a few minutes of Lucy scurrying around, making sure she had everything she had brought in her suitcase. She also had to make sure she had the heels that Myka had given her when she didn't want them. Lucy really loved those heels. Probably her favorite item of her clothing. They rode to the airport in a taxi. Lucy watched for Myka's reactions. She wanted to know how her Mom felt about going back to London to see Sherlock and John. Myka seemed indifferent. Lucy sighed. It was more fun to watch her reactions when she was watching the telly. Myka always had funny reactions when she thought that the people were stupid, and for the most part, she thought everyone was. Myka loved making fun of the telly. It always amused Lucy. Though Myka didn't know why, she thought everyone should react like her, because it _must_ have been obvious that these were different takes, the person wasn't actually tired, evil, depressed, etc. Lucy always laughed because she wouldn't have noticed these things if Myka hadn't said so. It seemed slightly ridiculous to Lucy that Myka could see these things. How was it possible, Lucy often wondered. She knew that Sherlock was going to be like Myka. Two Myka's? Lucy doubted she'd survive longer then a day. It was hard enough living with one. Though living with one wasn't horrible, it was just half the time Myka was taking care of Lucy, and the other half Lucy was taking care of Myka. But Lucy considered that maybe it was a good thing. Lucy didn't know how to take care of herself, and it was good for her to learn, and taking care of another could help discipline Lucy. But taking care has different outlets of meaning. Lucy's taking care of consisted of cooking, packing and cleaning, because the only thing Myka could cook was grilled cheese in tomato sauce. People that Lucy and Myka stayed with taught Lucy to cook. With the packing, she knew Myka would forget and even if she remembered, she probably wouldn't do it. With the cleaning, Myka again forgot, and she was very lazy most of the time. But Myka took emotional care of Lucy, and helped her dealing with her trauma and things like that, in ways a brain like Myka or Sherlock would respond. But Lucy was still scared about meeting Sherlock, but she was relived that John would be there. He would have known Sherlock for about five years now, and he'd do of the dealing with Sherlock. And really, it wasn't like they were animals. They were just very strange people. And she didn't have to _deal _with Sherlock, because he probably wouldn't even talk to her. So really, maybe Lucy was just scared about going back to London, the place where she was born and tortured. She just needed to make sure her Mother didn't kill herself by being offensive, and/or killing herself with the case that Sherlock and John needed help with. Lucy wondered what it'd be like. She knew her case was solved easily, because of the two great minds that were Myka and Sherlock. But if her case were easy, and Sherlock had solved much harder ones, she wondered how difficult and dangerous this one may be. She knew it was going to be a case, even if Myka hadn't said so. Why else would they have called? She considered all the options, but that one was the most likely.

Lucy was a smart girl. Not Sherlock or Myka smart, she was clever. She retained things, and could figure things out. She knew her case was easy, because Myka told her that she solved in a few days, two as she recalled. And she knew that Sherlock was a detective. She knew he solved huge and harder cases. And Lucy knew that if he was calling Myka after two years...something was wrong. Or was it? Was it a case at all? It had to be, thinking about it. Myka wouldn't say yes to just a random visit. She needed a "to-the-point" reason, and a case. Myka's entire life was surrounded by cases. Lucy knew that if it wasn't a case, then someone had taken Myka hostage and the person that Lucy was sitting beside was a person in disguise. And the likeness of which was extremely slim, so Lucy shoved the unlikely thought aside forever. No one could fake Myka's cheekbones that well, unless it was Sherlock who was disguising himself as Myka, but Sherlock wasn't quite as feminine as Myka. Lucy wondered about why both had very defined cheekbones, and most normal people didn't...but anyway, back to the subject: she had been thinking about the case for a long time. The entire plane ride she spent sleepless. There were so many ideas running through Lucy's head. She was both excited and nervous. Sherlock was once in her newspaper for solving an amazingly hard case. He had won an award for it. It was those small things that made Lucy remember. Though two years hadn't been that long ago. But it had for Lucy. She had had the most exciting life after she was saved. So she had few vivid, larger memories of Sherlock and John. She was also in shock, and everything was so traumatizing that her mind had deleted many details. But some things she could never forget, and some things she rather would, things I'd rather wish not to go into detail with. But Lucy knew Sherlock was going to be ridiculously observant, and very much like Myka. Lucy raised her eyebrows at the thought of both of them being in the same room, solving a case together. It could be terrifying. But Lucy shrugged and guessed that she'd spend that time hanging out with John...it may be her only hope for survival. John was probably thinking that, too, because he lived with Sherlock.

The plane landed early the next morning. Lucy had drunken far to much coffee then she should have and was very jumpy and hyper, and very sleep deprived. She could either crash or run around the world. Lucy decided it'd be better if she did neither, and stuck with it. Myka touched up her makeup while walking, making Lucy roll her eyes. She didn't like to wear makeup. She thought it a waste of time and energy. Though she opted to wear the high-heels that Myka had given her. They were pretty and just as loud as her mother's. They arrived at 221B Bakers Street shortly. Both Sherlock and John were standing outside the house. It looked like John had insisted on having they're arms hooked. Sherlock didn't look displeased, but he didn't look as pleased as he could, either. John looked happy and energetic. Sherlock's tiny smile that had only just appeared, quickly disappeared when he saw Myka. He looked like he was angry with her. Lucy ceased to remember the reasoning. John's smile only grew. Lucy didn't know how to react: should she run up to them, or should she stay still and smile? She decided to stay still. She didn't know them very well as it was, and if they expected her to be a little cheerleader, they had found the wrong girl. John unhooked his arm from Sherlock's and slowly walked over, his smile big and confident. Lucy tightened her ponytail, feeling it fall out, and a dark strand of brown hair flew into her eye. Lucy frowned.

"Hello" John said.

"John" Myka said, nodding her head.

"Hi" Lucy said.

"So what kind of new case? Exciting? Romance for Molly Hooper?" Myka said.

"Yes" John said. "She knows about Sherlock and I, but she has become slightly obsessed with Sherlock. We aren't trying to be rude or anything, but we wish that she'd be more happy, and stop...well, you know."

"Stop going after Sherlock" Myka said. John nodded, a slight bit awkward. Sherlock walked up to the group.

"And now about the case that actually matters and John didn't just make up to get you two to come, which was actually unreasonable and stupid but for some reason he chose to..."

"Alright, that would be enough, Sherlock. Anyway, the case is kidnappings, and lots of them" John said.

"Children about her age" Sherlock said, nodding towards Lucy. Lucy put her hands on her hips, annoyed that he didn't even address her with her name.

"It's Lucy, by the way. You can call me that, you know. That's actually why I have a name" Lucy said. Myka shushed her.

"Alright, children about _Lucy's_ age, then" Sherlock said, annoyed.

"Children seem to be disappearing from they're homes. These kids are sheltered, and seem to be lonely. The parents said that they had locked the doors..." John attempted.

"But the funny thing is that the break-ins seem like the doors were unlocked from the inside. The children open they're doors to him" Sherlock said.

"Is there anything connecting all the victims?" Lucy asked. "...Siblings?"

"No, why?" Sherlock asked.

"She's asking because of _her_ case" Myka said. Lucy nodded.

"Oh" Sherlock said. "No, they aren't related. I had John check they're back stories. Absolutely nothing. Except each of them bought a different kind of tin whistle last week. Some of them were buying them for school, and some for they're family members, but that's is pretty much the only thing that connects them."

"And, two of them went to the same Starbucks four weeks ago..." John said.

"That's a complete coincidence. Do you really expect only _two_ of the victims go to a restaurant means _anything_?" Sherlock said. John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It sounds like that Fairytale" Lucy said.

"Which one?" John asked.

"The Pied Piper. Children lured out of they're homes. Them opening they're doors to him. And then with the whistle" Lucy said. "I bet that they're parents are connected in some way. And the killer was there, too, and maybe the zoned him out somehow. The children probably trusted him. The parents could have had some kind of group or something, and the kids trusted him. The children don't have to be the same as the parents, you know. And the parents don't have to be, either. They could have a therapy support group or something like that, where it'd connect them all, but they wouldn't be the same. Possibly they did something where they didn't invite the other one, or they were trying to kick them out. I don't know, but it's possible, isn't it?"

"Yes, that sounds very possible! Right, Sherlock?" John said, with a broad smile on his face. "It makes perfect sense to me."

"Quite possible, actually. John, you go research the parents. And you go with him if you wish, Lucy. I want to speak to Myka" Sherlock said. Lucy nodded.

"Okay. Have a good time" John said. He kissed Sherlock's cheek quickly and walked inside, and Lucy followed him closely behind. Lucy looked back at Sherlock, and for the first time since they arrived, she saw him smile, touching his cheek lightly.

–

Myka watched Sherlock's smile fade away, and they started walking. He didn't dare look at Myka in the eye, which made her shrug angrily. It was her job! Why couldn't he get over it?

"You're still mad" Myka said.

"Obviously" Sherlock said.

"It's my job! I'm sorry that I fooled you! And look at the result! You love John" Myka said.

"I do, but that isn't the point! For three days I loved _you_. You manipulated me and John and you expect to come waltzing back here and be appreciated?" Sherlock asked, aggressively.

"I understand that it was hard for you. You aren't the kind of person to experience love. Neither am I. If I were a suspect in a murder case, you'd try to manipulate me into telling the truth! I was doing the same thing to you! If I never came along, you'd still be alone and probably unhappy. And where would John be? Married, perhaps? He'd be gone, by then, Sherlock! I know how you think, so I know you knew it too! If I never helped you, John would have left because he knew something was missing! And don't say I don't know how you think. You know _damn_ well I'm like you!" Myka yelled.

"That is not the point, and you manipulated me far more then I manipulate suspects! And I didn't know that the disadvantage would take effect on me before you destroyed my way of living, so I wouldn't have cared if John left" Sherlock said. Myka smirked. She knew he was lying. But then she scowled.

"Love is _not_ a disadvantage! Do you realize how lucky you are to to be able to experience love? I've tried to find love my entire life, and you have it. You are obviously an idiot if you don't see that. And I can see that you would be a mess if John left you. You would. You think you're so heartless and you have no emotions. But you do. You really, really do. Love is your strongest emotion, because if John had left, that would be the end to Sherlock Holmes. You'd cry for once in your life. But actually, that is on fact _not_ the first time you've cried! You've considered this many times before. When you didn't know you were in love. The thought of him leaving you made you _cry_. So you believe in love. And you believe that it isn't a disadvantage" Myka said.

"What are you trying to imply?! That you deserve to be thanked for what you did?!" Sherlock shouted.

"Yes, actually. You...are...in love. And on some level you want to thank me. And on some level you want to kiss me still. Love is your strongest emotion, and you know that it is. And since you feel it, you aren't different from anyone else. On this level, I beat you. I've won. And yet, I still feel empty. So you are going to respect me, let me help with this case, then never speak to me or my daughter again. Now let me do my job!" Myka yelled, in a frightening way. She walked away with her heels louder then ever, leaving Sherlock both stunned and speechless. He watched her go, and tried to hold back screams. Had he been beaten? Had she won? She had. But Sherlock knew that she meant this on so many different levels. Sherlock knew she was right. He had cried over it. She was good. She was him.

–

John laughed at the weird YouTube video Lucy had showed him. He had forgotten when exactly they had stopped working on the case, and only then did he realize that he wasn't even doing more then pointless amusement that he'd forget in a day or two.

"We're supposed to be working" John said.

"We are, aren't we?" Lucy said, biting her lip. "Oh jeez. I was so looking forward to this, too! I wanted to see the people who saved me, and work with them. Myka is going to take away my allowance for a week. Or will she...?"

"I won't tell her" John said. Lucy let out another laugh.

"Where did you buy this jumper? I like wearing boy's clothes, they don't fall apart easily. And it's stripped! It's perfect!" Lucy said.

"Um...thanks. People don't usually complement my wardrobe" John said, sighing on his hand-me-down jumper that actually used to be his sister's, and was in fact not an item of man's clothes after all. "I don't know. They belonged to my...brother."

"Harriet doesn't _have_ any other siblings besides you! They were _her's_?" Lucy giggled.

"Alright, yes. They were hers" John said with an honest shrug. "But it's comfortable."

"Where did she get it, then?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know" John said. He smiled. "So what exactly have you wrote down because I remember a gymnastic group. I forgot. The image of that half wasp half mammoth is burned into my mind now."

"Oh yeah!" Lucy said, grabbing her clipboard. She looked down and was embarrassed to see that there was only a small portion of the page was for the case, and the rest was websites she needed to look up when she had time. "They all wanted to try gymnastics. The parents. Some of them wanted to be skinnier I think, and some were already athletes. Anyway, judging by the one's who had blogs: it was going great. They were all friends. And there was one more person in play on the list who wasn't a Mother or Father to the children who got kidnapped. A girl named Zoe Kyle. Apparently she had been running the group for four years, and the rest of the group were going to vote on a new one. Some thought they were more talented then her. But anyway, Zoe probably had a problem with drugs and _bam_, she's kidnapping the children. They probably trusted her a lot."

"Zoe Kyle...that name sounds familiar" John said. Lucy grabbed the laptop and looked her name up. Pictures of a red head with blue eyes popped up. A very pretty girl, who was very skinny, and very short. She was no Aphrodite, but she looked charming. John, who was very much already in love, was very attracted to her none the less.

"She's famous!" Lucy said. "Click there."

John clicked one link. It was in fact about her going on drugs and her falling and messing up because of them. Then a thing that shocked Lucy and John the most popped up. The most recent thing that happened to her was using rats in a performance. Thousands of rats. Lucy put her hand over her mouth.

Zoe Kyle was literally the Pied Piper.

"She's doing it on purpose..." Lucy whispered.

"I know" John said, surprised.

"Is she trying to freak us out?" Lucy asked.

"Probably" John said.

"Why are we so shocked?" Lucy asked.

"Because we weren't sure it was the Pied Piper before, and now we do" John said. Lucy agreed. Lucy calmed down, realizing that she must be tired and that was why she was so shocked. John was over tired, too, and a little bit shocked abut it, too. He had spent the day before tidying. He knew Sherlock found it pointless, but John wanted to make Sherlock to look at least semi presentable. He knew that Myka and Lucy would probably be thinking of seeing Sherlock, and not Sherlock _and_ John. So he would have to tidy to make it look like Sherlock wasn't a complete slob. Though he was, but only because he was Sherlock. John had to roll his eyes at the fact that Sherlock had been seriously grumpy when Myka and Lucy arrived. He was actually cheery and the extent of Sherlock's ability to be social before he knew that Myka was coming. He didn't even mind the part about Lucy, even though he was slightly uncomfortable about children. It was all Myka. John had been small bit angry at the beginning, but he was completely happy and good with Myka now. If anything, he was seriously thankful. Myka had brought him something that was important to him. Something that not only was very good for him, but even better for Sherlock. Sherlock didn't know love before Myka had come along, and when Myka did get there, Sherlock fell in love. He had become normal. John wanted Sherlock to be as happy as possible. John really did love Sherlock with all his heart, and he wanted him to be happy. And really, Myka had brought Sherlock happiness, so John would always be thankful and think of what Myka did more then okay and more then welcome, even if she did manipulate him. And under any other circumstances he would have hated her forever, but he knew that she was doing something for him. Something good. Something special. John loved Sherlock more then his own life, and after Myka had come along, he had realized that, so for John, Myka would always be pretty much a superhero. He didn't known anyone else who was like Myka and Sherlock.

And then there was Lucy. He really liked Lucy. She was very kind and funny and clever. John didn't resent her. She was just as welcome as Myka was. John even considered her a friend. He sometimes did wonder about Lucy. From what he learned of her back story, she had been born on the streets and raised there. She hadn't been taught properly, nor had she eaten normal food. She must have been starving. She must have not have known very much. It was seriously impressive to John that Lucy had become this intelligent in only two years. Then again, Lucy had been living with the female Sherlock, so it probably wasn't difficult. John had learned a lot from Sherlock, and he was a lot more intelligent then he was before. Not that he wasn't before he met Sherlock, but he was only average intelligence, and then after knowing Sherlock for a long time, he was slightly above. But it still amazed John that Lucy had learned so much, and improved on a lot and so many things in the course of two years. Now she was a high functioning, normal girl. If John had just met her, he'd never guess that she had spent her entire life living on the streets. Lucy had also grown into a very pretty young women. Her long mousy brown hair was in a ponytail, and her hair (even up) reached the small of her back. Her brown eyes were light and seemed to be full. They were also very large, and she had a layer of baby fat on her cheeks, making her look younger then she actually was. She had freckles across her average sized nose, and rosy cheeks. She was very pretty, though also very short. She looked nothing like Myka, and people often wondered if Myka actually was her Mother. They always told them that Lucy was adopted, but it still made Lucy a little bit mad. She felt like Myka was her Mum. Her actual biological Mother was a psychopath, but Lucy didn't like to talk about her.

John and Lucy turned they're heads when the door opened. Myka walked up the stairs with a scowl on her face. The rain had made her makeup a small bit messed up. She walked over to Lucy and sat beside her. John watched as Lucy gave her Mom a small hug.

"What did Sherlock do now?" John asked. He didn't know if it even _was_ Sherlock, but he knew that usually Sherlock was the reason most problems on they're life happened.

"Nothing" Myka said. "Sherlock is just an idiot."

"Yes, very true. Did he disrespect your work? He does that a lot" John said.

"Yep, he did. But he also says that he thinks love is a disadvantage, even though he obviously doesn't. You're lucky, John. Sherlock really does love you. He's cried over the fact that you used to consider leaving. That's means he loves you very much, and he doesn't believe it's a disadvantage, I can see it" Myka said casually, half of her hanging off the couch.

"What? Wait, I never considered leaving..."

"Oh yes you did!" Myka said, jumping up. "May not have been consciously, but you have considered leaving many times. Before you knew your feelings, you knew something was missing. What was it? Oh yes, love of course. But, you didn't realize that at the time! Oh no! So you in fact wanted to leave because you didn't want to live in a place where you were in pain everyday, because you didn't know that you loved someone, but you knew something was wrong. I bet that a few times you've even found yourself with a suitcase in your hands, but when you went downstairs and saw Sherlock sitting on the couch or doing something that you loved about him, you'd drop the suitcase and go back upstairs. So shut up, John Watson. You know that I'm right."

"How did you...?" John attempted.

"I can see it easily, obviously" Myka asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I know" John said. He looked at Lucy. She just shrugged. Had John actually considered leaving? He looked back in his memory, and yes, in fact he had. He was shocked when he found all the memories of him resenting Sherlock and packing his things. John wouldn't consider it now. He was to happy with his life, and he couldn't consider leaving Sherlock. He'd be upset for months, and John knew that he couldn't let Sherlock he unhappy for to long. But there was a part of him that would never forgive Sherlock, even though he knew Sherlock had to do it to protect him, and it happened just after Myka and Lucy left, and it lasted for a whole year. John didn't want to think about it. It made him mad. But he knew at some point he'd have to talk about it. The betrayal and pain he'd been in for that year, thinking Sherlock was...

The door opened and he heard Sherlock stop up the stairs. John sighed. _Just like a child!_ John thought to himself. Sherlock looked angrily at Myka.

"I need to talk to John for a second" He said, harshly. Myka rolled her eyes and she and her daughter got up and left the room. What they didn't know was that they were in fact going to sneak out to meet Molly Hooper.

Sherlock turned to John.

"Why did you invite them?! We didn't need guests! I could have figured out this case on my own! Seriously, you know I can't stand that women!" Sherlock screeched.

"Calm down, Sherlock! You know she can hear you. I don't know. I just wanted to see them again, I guess. You haven't been acting like yourself. You aren't being like Sherlock. The annoying git that can figure out your life story with a small look. I thought we needed a small bit of help, and the only person that came to mind was Myka. She is really smart" John said.

"She's not smart, she can see things! She isn't social. She is rude and manipulating and..." Sherlock said.

"And what?" John asked.

"She's like me, isn't she?" Sherlock asked.

"Umm...yes" John said. "But..."

"Oh dear God! Seriously! Why would you bring another me here, John? That is exactly what I don't need!" Sherlock said flopping on the couch. "I can't believe I'm like her! Except I can, but not the point, but still, It's hard to believe."

"What is so bad about her?" John asked, annoyed.

"I don't even know anymore!" Sherlock wailed. John could see he was over tired, and over reacting.

"It's because you can't be with someone who is like you. You need to be with someone who isn't as smart as you, because people like you annoy you to hell. You don't like Myka because she's pretty much your equal" John said.

"Yes" Sherlock said. He jumped on and hugged John's head. "When did you become smart?"

"It...just happened" John said, trying to not get mad. "Okay, Sherlock. You need to sleep. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, I was working on the case. Why?" Sherlock asked.

"You're going to take a nap. A nice, long nap" John said.

"I don't need one" Sherlock said. John laughed, because again Sherlock was acting like a child.

"No, you obviously do" John said.

"Fine, fine, fine" Sherlock said, putting his hands in the air. He hugged John again and kissed his cheek, and walked to his bedroom. John heard Sherlock flop onto his bed, making him smile. He knew that Sherlock got over tired far to often, and when he could convince him to have a nap, it always made him feel like he achieved something. John walked up the stairs to where Lucy and Myka appeared to. He didn't know Myka very well, but if she were anything like Sherlock (which she was), she'd be working on the case and making Lucy work as well. John was shocked to find them gone without a trace. Well, not exactly. It took him a second to find, but a note was sitting on a pillow. He picked it up. It read:

_John and Sherlock,_

_We have gone out for a while. We went to visit Molly Hooper. We do know where she lives, we found it in one of John's address books _(John sighed. Yep, just like Sherlock...) _Anyway, we're working on our case. Lucy said that John and her found a lot of information about your case, so you should be fine for awhile. Anyway, we may need John with this case, if that is okay. Though I have done jobs where females have fallen for me, Lucy has informed me that it probably would not be a good idea if I tried to make Molly fall for me. So, if John wouldn't mind, we'll need his help with this. Don't worry, she just needs to fall for John, and then I can manipulate those feelings. There will be no strings attached. John will not need to stay with Molly. I'm currently looking for a match for her. I can do that half, if it is a man I will pair her with. It probably will be, because again as Lucy has informed me, Molly is very, very straight. Anyway, stay tight. We should be back in a few hours. Sorry to bother you with this note, it was Lucy's idea. Though I find it pointless because Sherlock could figure out where we are because it is very obvious, but yet she was convinced me that it is more polite to leave a message. I don't know if to believe her or not, but oh well. She won't read this message. So, you know where we are, and we know where you are. And John, if you want to pop by, please do. We need to open this case quickly. But if you don't want to, that is acceptable as well, but we would prefer it if you would._

_Sincerely,_

_Myka and Lucy._

John was slightly shocked. Great, now he had to make Molly fall in love with him. How? He didn't like her in that way. She was a good person and a nice friend, but John didn't have feelings for her. But then thinking about it, Myka didn't have feelings for either John for Sherlock, and she made them fall for her. John was in love with Sherlock, though. He had dated many girls before, and he was bisexual, but Molly was not his type. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful or anything, Molly was very pretty, he just didn't like her in that way. But if Myka could make Sherlock fall in love with her, then John could make Molly fall for him. It'd be tricky, and he'd need a lot of help from Myka, but he could do it. And no strings attached. That sounded good. He didn't want to stay with Molly. He really loved Sherlock. And he knew Sherlock loved him, so he wouldn't need to stay with her, because really, he _wouldn't_. He walked out to the hall and to his laptop. He'd need to make a list of ideas he could use. Flowers, and chocolate. Girls loved those. After thinking about it for a moment, he knew he would be fine if it were any other girl. He was still attracted to girls. He wasn't gay, he was bi. It was just that it was _Molly_. He always thought of Molly as a girl if anyone would be with, it'd be Sherlock. And not that Molly was even off limits, it was that he just never wanted to be with her. When he first met her, he thought she was beautiful, but he wasn't completely attracted to her. He never had been. She was just _Molly_. She wasn't someone he thought about being with. He never thought about being with anyone who had to do with Sherlock. He never considered Donovan, he never considered Irene, and he never considered Molly. It just wasn't something he'd do. Something he wouldn't consider. They weren't girls that he had feelings for. Ever. But now, he might have to consider Molly. Though he still loved Sherlock. But he just didn't love her, and it was hard to rap his head around her. But he had to do it. He just had to. He had called Myka saying that he needed her to work on the case. It was his responsibility, and he needed to do what Myka asked. Should had come all the way here from probably half way across the world. It was a respect thing. He needed to do whatever he could to make it easy for her. And he knew that if he didn't do this, she wouldn't help Sherlock on the case. If he didn't do this, then more children would get kidnapped. For all he knew, they could all be dead. He needed to save lives, and in this case, the only way to do this was to make Molly fall in love with him. Because Myka had come her for her case. That case was her main priority, and if he didn't help, she wouldn't help with the other case. Sherlock was out of his game. He wasn't being himself. And since that was happening, the police still needed a Sherlock, and the only who wasn't dead, evil or crazy was of course Myka.

John walked out of his room, tiptoeing as to not wake up Sherlock. He needed sleep. Because a Sherlock who had been far to sleep deprived is not a pretty picture. John put on his coat and a pair of shoes and opened the door. He closed it again and went upstairs to check on Sherlock, so see if he were actually asleep. He found him with his eyes open, lying on his side and pouting.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"I'm bored" Sherlock said. John rolled his eyes and walked over to Sherlock, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Can I help in anyway?" He asked. Sherlock looked up at him.

"Have you learned anything about the case?" Sherlock said.

"No, Sherlock! Go to sleep now!" John said.

"Please John" Sherlock said, looking up at John with pleading gray eyes.

"Alright, fine, but after you need to sleep" John said. Sherlock nodded. John brushed through Sherlock's hair with his fingers and told him about Zoe Kyle. He told him about the Gymnastics Group and how they were going to zone her out. Then he told him about the rats. This brought a smirk to Sherlock's face and he kept listening to John, with his legs pulled up to his chest and listening to John as if the details of the case were a bedtime story. He smiled a few times. John could see that behind Sherlock's eyes he had found reasons to all the problems and he had probably figured out the entire case. Sherlock seemed excited about Zoe's history. As though it were something extremely fantastic and interesting. John always found it funny that Sherlock was so thrilled about cases and clues and things.

"Alright, that's all we found out. Go to sleep, Sherlock" John said. Sherlock laughed. "What?"

"Oh none of it has anything to do with the case, John! Someone is framing her!" He said.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock asked. "Oh never mind."

"I'm going out, alright? You sleep, Sherlock. I don't want you to be sleep deprived. No one needs that" John said. He got up to leave and started walking.

"John?" Sherlock called.

"Yeah?" John asked.

"I just want you to know that I...love you. And I think that's a good thing. I don't want you to leave me. You _are_ important to me, you're the most important thing in my life, and you aren't just a doctor to me. I thought I should tell you that" Sherlock said.

"I love you, too" John said with a smile.

"And!" Sherlock said, making John stop. "Do you think you could stay here for a few seconds? Just until I go to sleep? My stomach isn't feeling very well, and..."

"Oh course" John said. He walked back over and sat down on the bed. Sherlock smiled.

"I'm not going to remember this conversation" He said. He kissed John and then lied down. John brushed his hair with his fingers for a while, and Sherlock slowly started to close his eyes.

–

Myka and Lucy knocked on the door of an office. A man opened the door. He had a crooked smile and bright green eyes. His hair was a dark blond. He looked a bit nerdy, and he was very tall and very skinny.

"Hello, my name is Pete. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes. Where can we find Ms. Hooper?" Myka asked.

"Molly?" Pete asked, his smile growing. "Down the hall, two doors to the left. She's working right now. Let me call her up." Pete walked back into his office and picked up his phone and dialed a number. Myka didn't pay attention to what he said. She just redid her makeup when Pete was talking. She smiled when her daughter rolled her eyes at her. She also put her hair into a better ponytail. She even changed her heels and put on a taller pair from her purse. Pete walked back and seemed surprised at Myka's appearance. He seemed confused that she had suddenly changed. "Umm...oh yeah. Molly is waiting for you guys and is waiting outside her door. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you" Myka said. She and Lucy walked down the hall. They walked to the door where Pete had mentioned. A girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes stood outside the door with a small smile on her face.

"Hi, are you Molly?" Myka asked.

"Yep" Molly said in a cheery voice.

"I'm a friend of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. This is Lucy, she's my daughter. Adopted if you're wondering about why we look nothing alike. Anyway, John said we should get to know you. He says that you're a nice person and good friend" Myka said in a happy tone. She watched as Lucy looked surprised because Myka had changed her voice completely. She now sounded sweet and caring, and nothing like herself at all, which was strange.

"You're Sherlock's friend?" Molly asked. "I thought he didn't have any."

"Well, I'm more of John's friend" Myka said.

"Oh, okay" Molly said.

"So John is going to come by in a few minutes" Myka said. She knew John had found the note and she knew that he was in a situation where he needed to do what Myka asked of him.

"Cool" Molly said. "Do you two want to come in and take a seat? It seems kind of awkward just standing here." Myka agreed and the three of them went into her work area. They made small talk for a few minutes and brought up a few topics.

"Are you from America?" Molly asked. "It's just...you aren't British, obviously."

"Canadian" Myka said. "But I've gone all the way around the world, and I just have stayed with my accent. I've actually spent my High School years here in London. Luce was born here. Her story is not a happy one, though."

"Oh, I see" Molly said. She turned to Lucy. "Is it alright if I ask what your story is?"

"Yep" Lucy said. "I was born and raised on the streets of London by my psychopath brother who murdered girls my age and then tortured me for weeks until Myka, John and Sherlock found me. I've lived with Myka for the last two years."

"Wh-what?" Molly asked, completely shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes she is" Myka said.

"I'm so sorry! Can I...do anything?" Molly asked.

"No, I'm fine now" Lucy said with a laugh. The door opened and John walked inside. He smiled and sat down beside Myka. Molly still looked shocked and scared by Lucy's forwardness.

"Hi, John" Lucy said, happily.

"Hi Luce" John said. Molly waved and Myka smiled.

"Hello John, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Myka asked. John nodded. They walked outside. Myka raised her eyebrow at John.

"Okay, so here is what you have to do: sit down beside her and complement her. Don't make it to big or over the top, but make it nice and make sure she says thank you and smile. When she talks, look at her in the eye. Don't break that gaze, ever. Make it sound like you're unconsciously flirting with her and give her nice comments. Just be as sweet as possible, but don't make any big moves. Just flirt and don't break eye contact, okay?" Myka asked.

"I can do that" John said.

"Look, I know you don't want to do this, but in the long run, you're making her happy. You're bringing joy to her life. You're doing something very sweet. Do it, John" Myka said. She was manipulating him. He did realize this, of course.

"Alright" John said. Myka smiled. They walked back into room where Lucy and Molly were giggling silently. Myka sat back and watched John sit down beside Molly.

"You look lovely today, as always, Molly" John said. Molly looked at him surprised.

"Thank you" She said. He looked at her in the eye, making her even more surprised. He gave her another small comment that was very cute. She laughed silently, not sure if he was joking or not. The four of them sat for awhile. John did a surprisingly good job at seeming to unconsciously flirt with Molly. Myka could tell that Lucy thought it was very sweet, but she was also surprised and angry at him. When Molly was laughing at one point, Myka quickly explained that was happening. Lucy nodded.

"Well, we have to go. It was nice to meet you. Do you want to catch some coffee tomorrow? The four of us could go to that restaurant across the street from the Lucky Cat Shop place...thing?" Myka asked.

"Sure" Molly said.

"I'm up for it" John said. Myka smiled. She took Lucy's hand and pulled her out of the room. They walked outside and to the street. Myka walked in the opposite direction of Bakers Street and instead towards the Police Station.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we're going to ask what exactly they're doing to stop these kidnappings" Myka said. Lucy nodded and stopped talking for a few minutes.

"You already have a match, don't you?" Lucy asked her Mom.

"Yep" Myka said.

"Who?" Lucy asked. "Not John!"

"Of course not! No way!" Myka said. "Pete."

"Pete?" Lucy asked. "The guy from the office?"

"Yes. It'll be simple and romantic. He smiled when we mentioned Molly's name, and it wasn't a friendly smile. Judging by the way he was smiling, it means that he already likes her. So, I make him love her, John makes Molly love himself, I make Molly and Pete love each other. Simple" Myka said. Lucy sighed and followed. Myka could tell her daughter was confused and a bit annoyed. Myka didn't pay attention. She needed to crack open this case, and quickly.

–

Sherlock's eyes slowly opened. He had been asleep for four hours. He yawned and got up. His mind traveled to John. Where was he? He remembered that John had been playing with his hair, and then...Sherlock's eyes widened. Had he told him that he loved him? He didn't usually do that, because he assumed that John knew, but he didn't usually tell him. Sherlock didn't know what to do. He felt weak and for once, ordinary. He had told John that he loves him a few times before, but it was different this time. He was surprised with himself. But was it a bad thing? He did love John. He guessed he only thought it was bad because he didn't want John to think of him as weak. Sherlock wasn't. He never had been. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. No one was there. He went to the kettle and started to boil water. He wanted tea. It seemed awkward being home by himself. He enjoyed John's company, and he'd he happy with anyone. Mrs. Hudson was gone. Though he was happy that Lucy and Myka wasn't there. But he was slightly lonely. He usually liked being alone because it helped him think, and other people were idiots, but he guessed he just missed John. It was fun when he out smarted him, or made him feel stupid. He wasn't doing it to be horrible, only because he found it funny when he was frustrated. Also, he couldn't help it, and he didn't think about how it would effect John, the frustrated thing was just a plus. The water boiled, and he made himself some tea. He drank it and sat down. He picked up John's laptop, typed in the password (sherlocked221b), and started to search the internet for the Gymnastics Group. He knew that Zoe Kyle wasn't the killer, it was to obvious and simple. There was something bigger behind this. Something much bigger. But what? He looked up Zoe and was surprised to figure out that she was a mother with a teenaged daughter named April. Last night another child was kidnapped. It seemed that every night another child was going to get kidnapped and possibly killed. Was April next? She was the last child that hadn't been kidnapped. Maybe he could find April before she was kidnapped? He read about her. She was a short athletic green eyed, red headed girl who was following her mother's career in Gymnastics. He frowned. He didn't really interact with many teenagers. Then he got an idea. An idea he didn't really like, but he knew it was the best option. Maybe Lucy could try and become friends with her? He didn't like the idea of having to work with Myka's kid, but maybe Lucy was different then her. He sent a text to John saying "_I need to use Lucy's assistance in this case. If she is near you, please hand her the phone. SH_" He replayed saying "_Sorry, Lucy and Myka are at the police station. They won't be back for a while. But I'm almost home. JW._" Sherlock sighed and put his phone down. He turned off John's computer and walked back to the kitchen, and made another cup of tea for John. He sat for a few seconds, bored, waiting for John to get home. And happily, he heard John's footsteps on the stairs. Sherlock grinned and sat again, and made it look like he was expecting him, and made himself look as bored as possible. John walked up the stairs with a frown on his face.

"Guess what I have to do for this case?" John asked, sighing and sitting down. Sherlock handed John the cup of tea he had made for him. "Thanks. But come on, guess."

"Well, Myka knew that Molly is straight and Lucy wasn't comfortable with making Molly fall in love with Myka. And Lucy wasn't that uncomfortable with it because she knew it happened before, she just knew that Molly was straight, and it seemed weird for her mom to make a straight women fall for herself. So, Lucy wasn't going to make Molly fall for her, obviously, and the person that came to mind for the job was you. They considered me, but they knew that that would be a fail because Molly wouldn't fall for someone else, and also because I have this case to work on anyway. So, they looked to you. How do I know this is about Molly? Because you went out and were talking about the case, and it obviously had something to do with Myka since she recently left, and we don't know enough about the other case for you to investigate. So, obviously it had something to do with the other case, and the other case is Molly. It was pretty easy after that" Sherlock said.

"Exactly" John said. "Did you figure out anything about the case?"

"Yes, in fact I did. So Zoe Kyle is obviously being framed, because it is far to simple for her to be the killer. She also has a child of her own named April, and last night and the night before that and the entire week, children of the parents have been being kidnapped. April is the last child who's a child of one the the Gymnastics people, so in conclusion, April is going to be kidnapped tonight. So we need Lucy to become friends with her, and bring her back here for the night so she won't get kidnapped" Sherlock said.

"Wait, Sherlock, it isn't that simple! You can't just force Lucy and April to become friends..." John said, and seeing Sherlock's eyebrow raise. "Unless Lucy is Myka's daughter. Or, you know, Myka could just join the Gymnastics Group."

"I've considered that too" Sherlock said. "Okay, call Myka."

"Me?" John asked.

"Yes" Sherlock said.

"Alright" John said. He picked up his phone and dialed the number. Sherlock grinned. Soon the case will be solved, and then of course Myka would finally leave.

–

Myka had just arrived at the Police Station with her daughter at tow, when she got a call from John Watson.

"What?" She asked, sharply.

"Hello Myka. So we have two ideas about how to solve the case. But one includes Lucy. Do you think you can hand the phone to her?" John asked.

"Yep" Myka said. She handed the phone to her daughter.

"Umm...hello...? Oh hey. Yes...what...? No! No way...come on, John! I'm not my mother...but I could get kidnapped! No way...but...but...okay, fine" Lucy passed the phone back to Myka.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"We need Lucy to become friends with Zoe Kyle's daughter, April. We need her to come back here. She needs to manipulate April into a friendship so she can come back here. Anyway, we need you to join a Gymnastics Group" John said.

"Me?!" Myka asked. "No. I'm working on another case and I need to spend as much time as I can on it."

"Come on, Myka!" John pleaded.

"What if Lucy gets kidnapped?" Myka asked. "You can join the Gymnastics Group yourself, or better yet, Sherlock can. I'm not very athletic."

"You want _Sherlock_ to join?" John asked, completely shocked.

"Yes" Myka said. "His body is more athletic then mine. He can probably do more."

"But Lucy isn't even his daughter!" John said.

"So? She looks more like Sherlock then she looks like me as it is. It may be more convincing, even though it is convincing that she's adopted. But anyway, she looks more like Sherlock, which means bigger chances of them believing. I have already thought this through if you were wondering" Myka said.

"Fine, I'll talk to Sherlock" John said.

"No, better let Lucy do it. She knows how to manipulate feelings, and Sherlock isn't mad at her, he's mad at me. And since Lucy can manipulate feelings better then you, there are more chances of it working. Put him on the phone, and I'll give it to Lucy" Myka said. She put the phone down from her ear. "Alright Luce, I need you to manipulate Sherlock into joining a Gymnastics Group."

"Wait...you want me to manipulate _Sherlock_?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Myka asked.

"None other then the fact that that is impossible!" Lucy said.

"Oh come on Luce, I've raised you right these last few years. It'll just be like talking to me" Myka said.

"Oh, like _that's_ easy!" Lucy said with a scowl.

"Hey! Don't you give me that tone, Missy! I'll send you straight to Harriet's house for the summer so you can convince her not to drink again and you know how hard that is. And yes, Harriet is drinking again...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" Myka said.

"Okay, fine! But if he yells at me or says no, it's your fault!" Lucy said. She took the phone from her mother.

"Hey Sherlock. No, It's Lucy. Yep, that's right. No, John didn't give you the phone to I could manipulate you! Oh course not! ...Okay, fine, but you need to hear to the facts! ...I know you already know that facts! But Sherlock, you've done a lot more fieldwork then Myka and you do more work. Myka doesn't get the chance to run and stuff, she's only skinny because...yeah, hey, how did you know she was on a diet? Is it that obvious? I am _not_! Okay, fine...seriously? Heh, that's funny...but come on, Sherlock, please! It's a case, and it'd be the best way to solve it...what? I know I couldn't manipulate you. Believe me, I've tried doing that with my mum a hundred times before, and it doesn't work, and I seriously don't know why they're making me call you because I have no hope what so ever, but I know that John really wants you to help and you'd be saving April's life. And I know you know this. You're holding a grudge...no, I'm not trying to pretend that I have any intelligence what so ever, I'm trying to help. Just, don't let April die just because you're holding a grudge. It wasn't April's fault. She could die, Sherlock, she could die just because you didn't do this one thing...you know, I'd rather it be me getting kidnapped, I'll probably be able to handle it better then anyone else my age...okay? Really? ...Thank you so much, Sherlock!" Lucy said, and handed Myka her phone back. Myka smiled at her daughter.

"Couldn't have done it better myself" Myka said.

"No, you could of" Lucy said.

"Yes, I could have, but that doesn't disable the fact that you just made the case that much easier to solve. We'll be out of here so much faster now" Myka said. Myka watched as Lucy's smile faded quickly when Myka talked about leaving. "I know that it's hard for someone of your age, and I'm sorry that we move a lot. But I promise that after a while, it will be different. You'll go to collage. You'll get married and have children. And for now, you'll get used to it. I've gotten so used to this life that I may have forgotten what it was like when I was your age. But I promise that some day, it won't be as hard. It will be better. I'm not sure if this helped at all, I'm not good at this type of speech, but hopefully some day you'll be able to...forget how hard it is to leave."

"Thanks, mom" Lucy said. Lucy hugged Myka and cried a very small amount. Myka was surprised. She didn't know how to deal with this. She wasn't used to dealing with crying children. Lucy didn't cry very often. She was so much more different, and yes she was social, but she was still Myka, none the less. She didn't know what to do with Lucy. Myka did care about Lucy, but it was hard for someone...like Myka. Myka patted Lucy's back.

"Okay, let's go to the police" Lucy said.

"You're...alright, right?" Myka asked. She felt like an idiot, because she knew that Lucy obviously wasn't, but Myka knew that that was what "normal" people would say when someone was upset.

"Yeah" Lucy said, wiping her face clean of her few tears. What Myka didn't know was that Lucy hadn't cried since the night that Myka saved her. And it wasn't because Lucy didn't want to, it was because she couldn't.

Myka smiled at her daughter. Lucy smiled back and took Myka's hand and began to skip. Myka looked slightly shocked, but then started to skip with Lucy. It was slightly hard for her to do this with her heels, and she stumbled a few times, but she knew that it was worth it. Not only for herself, because it was quite fun, but also for Lucy. Myka knew she didn't have a proper childhood, not that Myka really understood a proper childhood, and she knew that Lucy probably didn't either, but she knew she should try. Lucy grinned and hummed an American song she heard when they were visiting Arizona. Myka hummed a long. She enjoyed the song, though didn't see the purpose in randomly singing all the time, but Lucy did. And since Lucy did, Myka knew she needed to respect it. Myka had memorized every song she ever heard, and not even on purpose, because it happened naturally. Myka wondered why Lucy chose this particular song. It didn't have anything to do with the moment, and Myka had never heard Lucy singing this beforehand, and from what Myka picked up, Lucy didn't even like this song. Myka decided not to question it, it wasn't worth much thought. Myka had more important things on her mind, like how she was going to get Pete to actually man up and ask Molly out. Though that would probably be the easy part. The hard part was going to get Molly to fall for John, then fall for Pete. Myka would never forgive John if he messed it up. Myka could see how much John _wasn't_ attracted to her. It was actually quite amusing for Myka. After the half an hour they spent, Myka slowly saw Molly start to maybe consider John. It was working! It really was. Once Molly fell in love with John, and Molly became great friends with Myka, then she could manipulate Molly into falling for Pete. It was brilliant. It would work. It always did.

Soon enough, Myka and Lucy arrived at the police station. Lucy smiled and walked inside quickly. Not exactly running, and not jogging, more like speed walking. Myka walked at a slower pace behind her, still thinking. So many ideas running through her head. So many plans and situations. Myka had considered almost everything that effected both cases. She walked after her daughter and frowned, looking at the walls. They looked familiar. Too familiar...Myka brushed the feeling. She took a small book out of her pocket. An address book. _John's_ address book to be exact. Just as Myka expected, he had the address of the police station in it, but instead of having it "Police Station" it had the name of a detective. The detective Myka knew she needed to talk to. She walked up to a man at a counter, taking calls.

"My name is Myka Roe' Martins, I'm staying at 221B Bakers Street. I'm a friend of John Watson, Sherlock Holmes's boyfriend, and I'm working a case with them. I need to speak to detective Lestrade, now" Myka said.

"Alright" the man said. "Is it an emergency?"

"Yes" Myka said. "As I said before, I'm working with Sherlock Holmes. And I can prove it, too. Remember the case back two years ago when young girls were disappearing off the street? Perfume had something to do with it. In fact it had everything to do with it. This is my daughter, Lucy. She was being tortured. If you look at her back, you'll see faded scars. I also have paperwork and if you study them you'll see that they appeared weeks before I adopted her, so it damn well wasn't me. Anyway, please let me speak with him, it is an emergency effecting more lives of young girls. And yes, Lestrade is the only one I can talk to" Myka said, making direct eye-contact.

"Alright!" The man said. He made a quick phone call. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Lucy redid her braid a few times to pass the time, and Myka just sat. Lucy went to get a glass of water. Two more footsteps that weren't Lucy's filled the hall. Myka looked up when she heard Lucy gasp and drop her glass of water. Myka looked around quickly, and she gasped as well. What she saw was a man who was like an older, not as pretty, blond haired, blue eyed tall male Lucy. It was Lestrade. Lestrade gasped as well when he saw them.

"Lucy?"

–

Lucy was shocked. Her entire body went numb. She head seemed to be going a thousand miles an hour. Her heart beated fast against her chest. She couldn't breath. Shivers ran up and down her spine. Tears even started to fall from her eyes.

"Greg?" She asked, though it may have came out more of a shriek, and more likely not even English.

"Oh my Lord" Lestrade said. "I haven't seen you in ages. You've grown so much. You'd be...sixteen now."

"You're a detective? You're a freaking detective?!" Lucy screamed. Tears started to fall even faster from her eyes. "I hate you!" Lucy stomped her foot hard against the ground and ran out of the police station. She ran and ran, not caring where she was going. She could hear Myka running behind her, calling her and telling her to come back. Lucy couldn't. She ran until she couldn't hear her mom anymore, and she walked to a bench and sat down to cry. People stared as they walked passed her. Her British accent leaked back in, but it was normal since she was in the middle of London. Lucy cried and cried, and couldn't stop. Her eyes started to sting and her head started to hurt. She kept wondering things. How could he have let her be tortured? He could have saved her. He was even close to the alleyway. He could have saved Lucy. Lucy could be sixteen in her mind. She could be right in her mind. She could not have these horrible nightmares haunt her every night. Lestrade could have saved her any day, but he didn't. Lucy remembered the last time she had seen him. He had...he had arrested her mom. Or at least, that was the last time _she_ had saw him. Lestrade hadn't seen her. Lestrade was her uncle. He had arrested his sister. He was her _uncle_ and he didn't protect her. It was so long ago, though. Ages ago. Lucy had possibly been only four or five. It was just after her father had died. After that, Lucy was alone with Dean. Years later, Dean started to kidnap young girls and torture them. Lucy could still hear the screams...she still remembered the pleading look in the girls eyes, needing Lucy to help them. The one time Lucy tried, Dean had slapped her across the face and locked her in a closet. Lucy and tried to fight her way out, and for hours she had banged on the door crying in fear, but Dean never let her out until Dean was...finished. The thought that Lestrade could have saved her...the thought that he was pretty much right next door the whole time, and yet Lucy was still in so much pain. How could Lestrade have betrayed her like that? All the reports about young girls being missing? How had he not figured it out?

"Luce?" Lucy heard. She jumped five feet in the air, off the bench and turned around. She saw John looking curiously at her. "What's wrong?"

"He...betrayed...me" Lucy cried, choking on every word.

"Who?" John asked. "Your brother?"

"No...My uncle" Lucy cried. "He's a...detective. He's...Lestrade."

"What?!" John asked. "Lestrade?!"

"Yeah" Lucy said.

"But...how...?" John asked.

"He left...me to be...tortured" Lucy cried.

"Okay, you stay right here, and I'm going to the police station" John said with a murderous look on his eye. Lucy nodded. She wasn't concerned whether or not Lestrade got hurt.

–

John ran down to the Police Station quickly, with anger rising. He usually liked Lestrade, he was a good man, but now...he didn't even know Lucy that well, but he knew her back story, and he knew that Lestrade could have been able to save her, especially if Lucy was his freaking niece! How had he not have been motivated to save her?! What had gone wrong there?! John ran into the Police Station. He saw Lestrade standing there, as if he had been waiting for John.

"What the hell is your problem?!" John screamed. He noticed Myka in the corner of his eye, who was in mid sentence.

"I didn't know...I had no clue that Jason died. I thought he was still alive, and Lucy and Dean...I never would have imagined..." For the first time, John saw tears in Lestrade's eyes. "I didn't know that Lucy was being tortured. If I knew...if I knew I never would have let them stay on the streets. I need to talk to Lucy. I need to explain. My sister, Ariel, was seriously messed up. She had been in a horrible relationship before Jason. She was an alcoholic. She had killed a man. It was after Lucy and Dean were born, and years after before he found the body. Ariel went to prison. I was to upset with my sister, and sad to think about Lucy and Dean. I thought Jason was still alive...I know I should have checked. If I could take it all back I would...I just can't believe it...I had no idea..." Lestrade said.

"You mean to tell me that you never looked up to see if your niece and nephew were okay?! After they're mother was sent to jail?! How old was Lucy? Seriously! You could have saved her! How could you not have considered that your niece may have been in pain?! And in this case she was in real pain! She could have died! She was close to death! You're a detective, Lestrade! I just...come on, Myka, we should talk to Lucy" John said.

"I know. I know I was an idiot. I miss her. Please let me talk to her" Lestrade said. John laughed out loud.

"You want to _talk_ to her? After what you let happen?!" John asked. Lestrade sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands. Myka stood up and followed John out. Both of them were seriously angry. John didn't pay much attention to Myka. He was angry. He hated the idea of poor Lucy. She must have been a little girl when her mother went to jail, because when they found her the two years before, she barely knew anything about normal lives. Understandable, though. John kept walking until he got to the bench that Lucy was sitting on. She was still crying. Her brown hair had fallen out of her braid and was plastered on her face.

"Come on, Luce. Let's go home" Myka said. Lucy stood up, but didn't start walking. Myka put her arm around her daughter and started to walk. John did the same, both leading Lucy home. John knew even Sherlock would be offended to hear what Lestrade did. John had never been more angry at him. He knew that Lestrade was a good man. That was unquestionable. But still, it was horrible. If John had a niece, and Harriet had gone to prison, he'd do everything he could to comfort his niece. He couldn't imagine why Lestrade wouldn't want to. Lucy could have had a normal life. She might have been able to think about siblings as friends or normal people and not psychopaths who she should fear. John could see fear every time he looked at Lucy. She was still terrified. War still haunted John every time he closed his eyes. He remembered his friends dying on the table. He remembered the screams of his friends dying in violent, horrible way. Good men and women losing they're lives right in front of his eyes. He couldn't imagine how much it effected Lucy. She was tortured. She watched other girls die in brutal, horrible ways. And everyday, maybe even more. Lestrade could have stopped it. He could have saved her. He could have, but he didn't.

They walked down the street for what seemed like hours, but he knew only a few minutes had passed. The Police Station wasn't far from Bakers Street, and Lucy hadn't run more then half a mile. They reached Bakers Street minutes later. The sound of Myka's high heels were the only sound that John heard the entire time they were walking. He just zoned out the traffic and rain and the people yelling all over London. He didn't really want to think about it. He was still angry. Lucy had stopped crying after about ten minutes. The only sound she made were little sniffles, and nothing more. She had cried all her tears away. If she tried to cry anymore, she wouldn't be able to. After about three more minutes, they reached 221B. Lucy ran to the door and slammed it behind her. Myka and John looked at each other.

"So your friend is either an idiot, or...well, he's a psychopath posing as somebody else when really...but, well, I doubt that. I think he just doesn't think it through. He was probably in pain when he's sister went to jail, and didn't consider that maybe her husband dies. This happens a lot. I've seen a lot of things like that on cases. Though I wouldn't let him off the hook, obviously" Myka said, nodding. She walked back into the house. John sighed and sat down on a bench. He put his head in his hands. His anger toned down a bit and sadness started to take over. He felt so bad for Lucy. It was so horrible to think about. He couldn't imagine it. The thought was uncomfortable and terrifying. John turned when the door opened. He looked up to see Sherlock. Sherlock gave him a half smile.

"She's related to Lestrade, isn't she?" Sherlock asked. "Obviously, she must be. She's upset because he could have saved her, and he never did."

"Yep" John said.

"Thought so. I didn't put it together the first night when we met her. But at that time her face was blood stained and her hair was greasy, and she was covered in scratches. If she had looked like she does now when we first met her, then I would have known immediately that she was Lestrade's niece. I've known for a few days, and I didn't want to speak up" Sherlock said.

"First time" John muttered.

"For your low information, I didn't want to hurt Lucy. I thought about how this knowledge would effect a sixteen year old, and not only that, a girl who has been through so much trauma that in her mind she is three years younger! I didn't want to hurt her. I know how much you like Myka, and as I can see, Myka and Lucy are very much a package deal. So I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want you to be upset, and I also didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to hurt her. I know what it's like for her. I've gotten into minds of children like her, so I know what she's going through, and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. Despite your beliefs, I do care about her and her well being and children like her living. Why do you think I'm on the side of the angels?" Sherlock asked, annoyed by John's remark.

John was speechless. He knew all these things already, but it was still so remarkable when Sherlock suddenly knew all these things without anyone telling him. He was used to it, but it was still hard to believe. But he did believe it. He always would believe that he could do it, because of what had happened before. He promised himself that he would always believe Sherlock, and even if he hadn't, he still would believe him. Because of what had happened...John didn't want to get into that subject, because it brought him pain. Unbelievable pain that almost no one could understand. John shook the feeling, because he could already feel tears in his eyes.

Instead of saying anything, John kissed Sherlock and started walking down the street. He needed to be alone. He wasn't angry anymore, he was sad. So many things were making John sad all at once. So many nagging feelings in the back of his mind, and so many that were surfacing him. He had not even one happy thought in his mind. Everything was either depressing, heartbreaking, or just plain stupid. These thoughts were slowly eating John alive. Like every blood vessel he had were exploding. It was horrible. He felt tears streaming down his face after minutes, when he hadn't even realized what happening. John put his head in his hands and gave a heartbroken moan that could be heard all around that particular part of London. Memories of Afghanistan started to fill his mind. Teasing him. Like his mind was playing a cruel joke on him. As it were trying to make him have a huge breakdown.

John had been having tiny breakdowns ever since what happened with Sherlock. Sometimes they were an all day situation, others in ended in minutes. That day it was kind of in between. But John hadn't had a breakdown in months. He had been fine. He hadn't even thought about his leg.

Leg.

John fell John, damaging his knee. He screeched in pain. He put his head in his hands and started to say things he couldn't control. He wasn't even sure what he said. He knew he said something about how horrible the situation was, and then something about Afghanistan, but otherwise he had nothing.

Then he heard something. It was someones voice. The voice of someone he really cared about. It was Sherlock's voice. What was he saying? He was saying one word. He was repeating it. He was saying John's name.

John snapped back into reality, looking up into gray, wolf-like eyes. It was Sherlock.

"John, you aren't in Afghanistan. This is London. You were shot in the shoulder, not in the leg. Woke up, John. You're okay, John. You're safe. You're with me."

"I know" John whispers, with tears streaming down his face.

"John, you need to come inside the house right now. Maybe take a long bath. Or have a foot bath, Lucy says those are very calming. Though I wouldn't know, but just do it" Sherlock said.

"I think you're the one who's freaking out now" John said.

"Ridiculous. I'm completely fine. I'm just worried. It is a completely ordinary emotion that everyone experiences" Sherlock said.

"No, you're freaking out" John said, with a big grin on his face.

–

Lucy lay down on her bed with her eyes shut. She had cried herself out and was suddenly very tired. She didn't want to leave the house ever again. She didn't want to ever see Lestrade again, and she was afraid that if she left, she'd see him again. She never even wanted to think about him again. He was the worst person in the world in her mind. How had he done this to her? How had he betrayed her like that? She didn't understand how someone could not check up on his niece and nephew when they're mother had gone to jail. Why was he such an idiot? She wanted to know. Then Lucy got the urge to leave. To run away from the country he was in. Or to at least take her mind off everything.

"Luce?" Myka asked, walking into the bedroom.

"What?" Lucy asked, angrily.

"I know that this isn't the right time, but it has been three hours, and if we don't find April now, we could possibly be to late" Myka said. "So do you think you could...?"

"Yes" Lucy said, cutting her mother off.

"Are you sure?" Myka asked.

"Yes, completely" Lucy said. "We came here to work, and that is what I intend to do. Now give me my laptop. It's around lunchtime, right? What school does April go to? You don't know? Me neither, so please give me my laptop." Myka handed it to her and Lucy went to the site about the Gymnastics Group, and clicked the part about April Kyle. Lucy found the school easily. She picked up a backpack and put her laptop, a notebook, and a few other items inside it. Lucy put her hair up into a ponytail and put makeup on her face, and changed into jeans and a purple t-shirt, making herself look like an average teenaged girl. She said bye to her mother and took the directions to the school. She sighed, realizing how long it would take her, and school would be out by then. She had a few dollars on her, but would that be enough to take a cab? Well, it'd be enough to get at least half way and she could run from there. Lucy called for a cab for a few minutes, and finally one appeared. She climbed in and told him her destination, then sat tight, shutting her eyes for a few minutes. The cab driver seemed to be going to fast for comfort. She wanted to get there fast, but this was kind of scary. She opened her eyes, and she saw that she wasn't going the right way. She was heading down a dark alley with large buildings, and going the wrong way.

"Umm...this isn't the right way, I wanted to go to the high school..." Lucy said.

"Oh you aren't going there just yet" the driver said. "Don't worry, you won't get hurt. You're just meeting up with someone you needed to see sooner or later."

"What?!" Lucy asked. "Who sent you?! Where are you taking me?! You better not be taking me to my brother! I'll call the cops if you even try! And the man I'm staying with is a detective, and the smartest _man_ in the world, and he will kill you and..."

"No, I'm not taking you to your brother, or your mother, or your uncle. You'll know when you get there" The cab driver said. Lucy stood still. There was no use arguing with him. He was speeding and they were in a dark ally, so if Lucy tried to jump out, then she could possibly kill herself by accident. She took deep breaths. He promised that she wouldn't get hurt. Then again, he did kidnap her, so she probably shouldn't trust him. Lucy couldn't make up her mind. She guessed she'd just meet this guy, and then make him take her to the school, because a young girls life was at risk. He cab driver pulled over and made Lucy get out, then made her follow him through a doorway and to a dark room, where a man wearing a suit with not the best haircut stood, looking bored up until Lucy entered. The cab driver left the room quickly.

"Who the hell are you?! Why am I here?! I was about to do something that was seriously important for the case, and now I've missed my chance!" Lucy yelled, her British accent creeping in again, like it always did when she was distressed.

"My name is Mycroft Holmes to answer your first question" the man said.

"Holmes as in...Sherlock Holmes? What, are you his cousin? Uncle? Father?" Lucy asked.

"Brother! And I'm here to tell you what you don't understand, and don't worry, you'll still be able to help that young women" Mycroft says.

"What don't I understand? What...about Sherlock? Oh I understand him perfectly. He's like my mom, if you know her. But, you know me, so you probably know her too. But why did you kidnap _me_ instead of my mom?! I mean, I'm not very special. My mom is the one you want. So please let me do my job, because you don't want me" Lucy said.

"You don't understand so many things, Lucy Colfer Roe' Martins. You know your mom, and she knows everything about what is going on, and you are important for this case. You see, my brother is in a tight situation, and it effects both him and John, and eventually, after your mother gets in to deep, it will effect you, too. You see, two years ago, just after you and your mother left, my brother faked his suicide. No one knows how, but he did. A man named James Moriarty threatened and would have killed John, Mrs. Hudson, and your uncle if Sherlock didn't die. There were guns being pointed at they're heads. So, Sherlock, going in knowing exactly what was going to happen, faked everything. He came back last year, and told everyone the truth, but not the whole truth. I can't tell you the whole truth, though. Only I and him know. John doesn't trust him anymore, and Sherlock knows that, but Sherlock cares for John so much. A few days ago, it was the anniversary of his death, and John had to leave. But when he left, he found someone he thought was dead. The women. She was proved to be dead. She is in captivity now. But John learned that Sherlock had saved her, after she ruined him. John came back and confronted Sherlock, just after he gave the women over to us. Sherlock and John got into a fight, a big fight. It was not pleasant in the least. But only months ago did John and Sherlock make up. But Sherlock is out of his game, now. All we know is he got a text message a week ago, and he hasn't been the same, since. That's why John sent you here. He sent your mother here to get the truth out of him. But, he can never forgive your mother for what she did to him. But we did some digging on your mother, and it seems she's helped some very horrible people. She has dug her way into they're lives and she knows secrets that she isn't telling the government. She had to do things for horrible people to finish her job, and we think that she did something for the man who took everything away from my brother. For James Moriarty. We have reason to believe that your mother is trying to take down Sherlock, and John, and she's using John. That's a reason why Sherlock hates her. And if you are confused, I am not talking about your birth mother, just to be clear, I meant Myka Roe' Martins. I know how much you love her and trust her, and I know that she saved you, but you know how manipulative she can be, and she could be manipulating you. I'm sorry Lucy. And if she is working for Moriarty, for Moriarty's men, or if she even has unfinished business, you, and both John and Sherlock could be in serious danger. I'm not trying to make you angry, I'm trying to protect you. Believe it or not, but both John and Sherlock are very fond of you. But anyway, you know Myka the best out of all of us, and you're the only one who could possibly get the truth out of her. Even Sherlock himself couldn't do it. So please, Lucy, consider it" Mycroft said. There was a small table beside Mycroft, and Lucy walked up to it and pushed it over.

"Don't you dare try to pretend you know my mother because you have no idea. I know my mother, and I don't care what you say. And even if she did work for this man before, she doesn't now. I have evidence. Why would she try and save April if she wasn't a good person? I don't care about what evidence for device that said anything special about my mother, but she saved my life after I was tortured. I saw people die everyday. My brother hit me, and cut me, and did horrible, unforgivable things that anyone could have saved me from, but no one did. My mother was the only one who ever saved me or tried. My mother is a hero, and if you know anything about her, you'd know that she isn't interested in your Good vs. Evil soup opera, you'd realize that she's only interested in love. Her whole carer is about love. She chooses that before anything, which could even be very sad because my mother is one of the smartest people on this planet, and she chooses to make people fall in love. Yes she is manipulative and kind of petty, but she's a good person. She saved me and other people from my brother, and now she came here to save other people. You don't know my mother. I'm the only person who knows my mother, so you need to shut the bloody hell up and not assume that my mother is working for a man who made Sherlock Holmes pretend to commit suicide. I am not going to get sucked into your world. I'm already off manipulating people and helping John find murderers, and sometimes my mother makes me do fieldwork, so I have enough government stuff on my mind already. You can't assume that my mother is working for him, because if you met her, you'd know she isn't. Sherlock is still mad at her, but if he talked to her, he'd know the second she opened her mouth that she isn't a bad person. Now, I can protect myself, and I have friends who will help me, but I'm not going to try to find out if Myka Roe' Martins is working for him, because it would be a huge waste of time. So bugger off, and bring me to the school now so I can manipulate a girl, make her my friend and bring her to my house so I can save her, then possibly get kidnapped again because now Sherlock joined a gym! Long story...but please, leave me alone!" Lucy shouted.

"You make a fine argument, but this still isn't evidence" Mycroft said. "She could be manipulating you right from under your nose."

"If your trying to make a friend, you really aren't off to a good start" Lucy said.

"I'm not trying to make a friend, I'm trying to protect you and my brother" Mycroft said. "My you are a stubborn little girl, like your mother, but it's fine, and you can go now."

"Thank you" Lucy said, running out of the room. Lucy knew that she never, ever wanted to see Mycroft Holmes again.

–

Myka sat outside the school, with her eyebrow raised, looking through binoculars. She was angry, because Lucy still hadn't shown up. Why wasn't she here? Lucy needed to be there. She needed to save this girl. Then an idea crossed her mind. She could pretend to be a mother looking for her child, and she already had a child and she could just say she was looking for Lucy. She could talk to April for a while, and then take her back and say tell her to meet Lucy. If she could talk Lucy up, maybe April could be convinced to come back, and then Sherlock and her could explain the situation. Or John and her, if Sherlock was still playing the hating game. Myka jumped out of the tree she was sitting in, and subtly walked into the school. She looked around, as if she were worried. She remembered exactly what April looked like. She knew that April would be in the cafeteria. She didn't have any friends, because of the way she moved and walked and things. She looked lonely. And judging her mothers carer, she wouldn't take her daughter to lunch. So she could become friends with April easily, and then Myka could take her back. A perfect plan the would work out swimmingly. Myka walked into the school and down to the cafeteria. April would probably be sitting on a table beside a garbage can. When Myka was in High School, she did the same, because she was not the most popular girl in school by far. She was the teachers pet, and she was teased a lot, but she had no friends. April could quite possibly be the same. Oh course, Myka was just guessing most of this, but it was quite possible, and she was almost convinced it was the truth. She looked around the room, and just as Myka expected, she saw April sitting at the table near the garbage can, alone. Myka put on he worried face and walked over to the table. She smudged her mascara before getting there, to make it look like she was crying, and made herself look extremely close to crying again. She walked over to April's table.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Myka asked, using a shaky, sweet voice.

"It's a free country" April said, not looking up and poking her food with her fork, in a bored matter.

"Thanks" Myka said. "Do you know a girl named Lucy Roe' Martins? She's my daughter, and I can't find her anywhere. I'm worried, because I'm not sure if this is the right school or anything. We just moved here" Myka said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know her, but I may know what she looks like" April said. She had a voice that sounded very kind. She brushed bangs away from her eyes (that had obviously not been trimmed it a long time, because they almost completely covered them) and looked up at Myka for the first time.

"Okay, well, she has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She's very short and skinny. Average sized nose, normally trimmed eyebrows, thick lips and freckles plastered across her nose. Never wears makeup. Always has her hair in two ponytails or pigtails. Very pretty" Myka said. "Nothing like myself. She takes after her father...Sherlock." Myka said. She didn't think twice about saying Sherlock's name, because she knew that she could get John on board, and then John could get Sherlock on board. She'd just say that Sherlock and her got a divorce, and once a month they went to visit him, and they moved there because Lucy missed her father to much. It could work.

"There are a few girls in this school who fit your description, but none of them has the name Lucy. Not many girls in this school is named Lucy. I'm April, by the way" April said, giving Myka her hand to shake.

"Hello, April. My name is Myka" Myka said. "I'm a bit scared about moving here. I mean, talk about those kidnappings. It it probably the worst time for me and Luce to move here. Do you know anything about them? I mean, I just want my daughter to be safe."

"Yeah, I do actually. My mum runs a Gymnastics Group, and the kids who have been kidnapped were children of the parents in the group. I'm scared, though. I don't want to leave the house now" April said.

"Oh, are you by any chance the daughter of Zoe Kyle?" Myka asked.

"Yep" April said.

"That's funny, because Lucy's father is going to join that group. He found it recently, and he should be joining it soon" Myka said.

"Really?" April asked.

"Yes" Myka said.

"Hey, maybe I can meet her once your husband joins" April said.

"Yes, but Sherlock isn't my husband anymore. We got a divorce years and years ago...different interests and disagreements" Myka said. "But yes, you can come now. Lucy probably gave up and went home by now if I'm not there, and she doesn't have any friends yet, and she'd love to make new ones."

"Oh yes! I'd love to! And I'm sorry about mistaking you for still being married, but I think anyone could make that kind of mistake" April said.

"Oh yes" Myka said.

"Tell your ex-husband that everybody is welcome" April said.

"I will" Myka said. "But now I'm scared that he's going to get our baby kidnapped, which is why I don't think Luce should go anywhere until the police think that kidnapper" Myka said.

"Oh don't worry about it. My mum is working on that, now. She's trying to make everyone as safe as possible. Though the police from this side of town are idiots, and apparently can't figure out a couple of simple murders. So really, and sadly, I think the safest place for Lucy to go is the Gymnastics Group. All the people are well trained. Even though it is Gymnastics, they also learn self defense, and they can also defend each other. It's a great place, and hopefully Sherlock will get in, and I bet he will" April said.

"Whoa, I'm starting to consider joining, myself" Myka laughed.

"You can if you wish!" April laughed.

"Oh no, I don't have the body, or the motivation" Myka said.

"Oh well, worth a shot" April said.

"Yes. Well, if you want to meet Luce, you should go now, because who knows what she's up to. Plus, I have an appointment" Myka said.

"What? I thought you just moved here" April said.

"I did, but my ex thought I should meet his doctor so he knows me when I really need to see him" Myka said, grinning to herself because Sherlock's doctor was of course _John_.

"Oh, I see" April said.

"Yep" Myka said.

"May I ask why you and your husband broke up? I know it's totally inappropriate to ask since we just met each other, but I'm really interested" April said.

"Oh don't worry, I get that all the time! Sherlock is bisexual and left me to be with his love, John Watson" Myka said.

"Whoa, really?" April asked.

"Yes. But don't worry, I was actually the one who insured then getting to together. John really loved him, and I got Lucy, so I'm all set. Plus, Sherlock and I only got married when I got pregnant, but we were never truly in love. Drunk, drunk night, but really no regrets for either of us. Sherlock is with the love of his life and I'm with my daughter" Myka said, with a smile on her face.

"Wow, that is seriously cool. I mean, it's kind of sad in some parts, but it's cool that you were so supportive of him. If my boyfriend had gotten me pregnant, then we got married and he told me that he wanted to leave me to another man, I'd kill him" April laughed. Myka laughed to.

"You probably don't want to joke about that kind of thing around these times" Myka said.

"Who says I'm joking?" April asked. There was a long pause, until April cracked up and laughed. "Of course I'm joking!"

"Good" Myka said. "Well, we should hit the road." Myka grabbed her bag and April also got her's, and they walked out of the cafeteria.

–

The cab driver dropped Lucy off at the apartment, instead of the school, because she would have been to late if she went then. Lucy sat down and sighed. She missed her chance. _Now she's going to get kidnapped and it's all my fault, _Lucy thought to herself. She picked up her laptop and looked up the Gymnastics Group, to see if Sherlock had joined, yet. It had an update about when people can try out, but nothing about Sherlock. Lucy sighed and looked up John's blog. Luckily, it had something about Sherlock trying out, and how Lucy was his daughter. Lucy was flustered. She knew that they had to do that, but wasn't it a little to late? John had already posted stories about Myka and Lucy. Plus, stories about Lucy's back story. Hopefully, they had changed all of it! Lucy looked at the others, and luckily, they had. Lucy took in a deep breath. Only the Gymnastic people needed to read this, and once the case was finished, they'd hopefully change it back. This would be fun. She was already Myka's daughter, and now she had to pretend to be Sherlock's? How the heck as this gonna work?! Sherlock didn't like Myka as it was, and Lucy barely even knew if he liked her even a tiny bit because whenever she was in the apartment, she was always with her mother! Both of them needed to be very good actors to pull this off. Lucy heard her phone ring. She picked it up and saw it was only a text, but either way it worked. She didn't fancy texts, she preferred actual voice messages. The text read "It's me. I have April with me and we're pulling up to the house now. Just thought I'd inform you that the way I fooled her was saying that you and I just moved her, because your father lives here. Sorry that your father isn't John in this story, I had to say it was Sherlock. Sherlock is more believable because of our appearances. But none the less, I have her in the car and she wants to meet you. Not many friends, sadly. So anyway, be American.

MM."

Lucy sighed and put down her phone, and her laptop. She put on a fake smile and put a stick of gum in her mouth. She was going to go stereotypical. She also put headphones around her ears. But she couldn't be to over-the-top because she didn't want to seem fake. She had to smile a lot and be as nice as she could. Maybe even to nice, so if when April goes to the Gymnastics Group and puts in a good word for Sherlock, and by accident tells the kidnapper about Lucy, they'd think she's weak and they could go after Lucy. Lucy and John had this planned. When Lucy got kidnapped, she'd have a tracking devise hidden in the gum she'd be chewing. She also knew how to defend herself and a few other tricks that Myka had taught her. Lucy would pretend to be a weak little sad prisoner until she heard the signal that Sherlock would give, that try to run. John would help the children who were kidnapped, and Sherlock would try to get the kidnapper well Myka helps Lucy, and then the two of them would go help John, and if they still had time when all the kids were safely out of the building or whatever it was, they'd help Sherlock with the killer. It was a good plan that both John and Lucy were sure that it'd work.

Lucy heard the door open.

"Lucy darling!" Lucy heard her mom say, in her fake voice. Lucy took in a deep breath. She needed to not speak with a British accent. It would be okay, as long as she doesn't get annoyed or mad. Lucy walked to the door and gave her mom and April Kyle a wide smile.

"Hello" Lucy said in a cheery voice.

"Hi" April said back, with a voice just as happy.

"My name is Lucy" Lucy said, putting her hand out for April to shake.

"Hello, Lucy, my name is April" April said, taking Lucy's hand.

"Well, I'll let you two girls get to know each other, well I go to the doctors" Myka said, hugging Lucy's head and shutting door behind her.

"So, hi" Lucy said, slightly awkward. "Do you like boardgames?" April nodded. "Monopoly? Life?"

"I'm fine with either, but I'd prefer life" April said with a smile.

"Cool" Lucy said, walking over to her backpack. She was the only one who had boardgames out of all the people she was living with. Though sometimes she could convince Myka to play with her. She opened it up and took out the game and put down the board.

–

John and Sherlock started walking home from Speedy's. They had gone to get a bite to eat, after John cooled off a lot. Just then, John got a phone call.

"Hey, it's Lucy" John heard Lucy's voice say. "So I just have to fill you in on what's happening because otherwise this could get very, very awkward. Anyway, April is here, but Myka had found her and brought her back. She's very kind. Not the point, but Mom told her that Sherlock and Myka are my parents, but they got a divorce because of you, and we moved back to Canada. So it's fine if Myka and Sherlock can't be in the same room, it fits the story. But we moved back because I wanted to know my dad. So I just need you to play along. Also, Sherlock has to join the Gymnastics Group now" Lucy said.

"Alright" John said. "I can do that." John told Sherlock the situation.

"Alright, fine" Sherlock said. "I'll do that."

"Okay, Sherlock's in" John said. "So are we friends in Myka's story?"

"I don't know, actually. I think it's safe to say we are" Lucy said. "But I have to go, we're playing life. You should play when you get here, too." Lucy hung up.

"So Lucy is my daughter now" Sherlock said. "John, do you know how to act like a father?"

"Why are you asking me?" John asked.

"Because you have more experience with children. The last time I tried to help a child, she screamed at me. When I was a child myself, I was the youngest child so I never had to babysit someone younger. So really, I'm not completely positive how to act" Sherlock said.

"Well, I'm also the youngest in my family, but we weren't a wealthy family and I did grow up babysitting my parents friends children. And Clara had a child. Um...I guess just try to...act like you really care about her, and you would do anything to protect her, even if it meant putting your life at risk. Like she means everything to you, and if anything happened to her, you could never forgive yourself. But obviously not a relationship thing, like she is your child...do you get what I mean?" John asked.

"Completely" Sherlock said. "You're saying that being a father is an emotionally based occurrence."

"Uh..." John said. "Is that what I said?"

"Yes, of course it is" Sherlock said.

"Well, also..." John said.

"Responsibility. It's also based on responsibility" Sherlock said. "I know that much. Thanks for telling the obvious."

John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go and meet my daughter" Sherlock said. He walked in a very fast manner towards Bakers Street. John sat down on a bench. He was tired from the walk. He thought it'd be best if he stayed there for a while and went home later. Set the scene. But he did wish he could watch. It'd be fun to watch how Sherlock reacted with Lucy.

–

Sherlock walked inside the apartment.

"Lucy, I'm back" He called. He was going to be the perfect father. Sherlock could do many things and learn others quickly, but one thing he could do very well was act. Though he saw nothing wrong in acting like himself. He just also needed to act like he loved Lucy and like she was his child. He just had to think of people he knew who had children, and act like them. Sherlock walked into the living room where Lucy and April were sitting, playing a game. He looked down at the board and he raised both his eyebrows.

"What a ridiculous game. It doesn't make proper sense" Sherlock said. He looked at Lucy and smiled, then leaned down to her and gave her a hug. "Hello, sweetheart." Sherlock said. He looked at her, and she looked completely shocked. Then Lucy put on an obviously fake smile.

"Hi...dad" Lucy said.

"What's wrong, darling?" Sherlock asked with a smile. Lucy frowned. "You saw my brother, and surprised by my forwardness. Oh don't listen to Mycroft, he's an idiot. And I've missed you, that's why I'm being forward."

"Oh, sure" Lucy said.

"April Kyle, I presume" Sherlock said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" April asked.

"Name tag. You also look remarkably like your mother, Zoe. No I haven't met her yet, but I've been on her website" Sherlock said. "I'm sorry about the others. They don't seem to want Zoe to stay as the leader. Can you tell me about that?"

"How do you know about that?" April asked, and her anger level seemed to go over her head.

"I'm a detective. I'm working on the kidnapping case" Sherlock said.

"Is that why you're joining our group?" April asked, piercing her lips.

"No, I need to cut back a little and...cool off, isn't that right, Luce?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh yeah" Lucy said.

"Oh" April said. "I'm pretty sure that Mum is doing auditions now, if you'd with to head over. We can come. Plus I should probably be getting back to school...a few hours ago. But just after we finish this game."

"Sounds pretty good to me" Sherlock said with a smile.

"Alright" Lucy said.

Sherlock watched the two girls play the game. He thought that the game made absolutely no sense. How did they win the Noble Prize that easily? You land on a tile and _bam_, you have a daughter? It was a stupid game to Sherlock. He gave comments about the game every few minutes, and Lucy and April decided to stop playing early.

"I've annoyed you. I'm only speaking the truth" Sherlock said. "I don't know why you're so annoyed though. This game doesn't make sense." Lucy rolled her eyes. But she was already used to it. Myka always gave comments like that when she played games like that with her.

"Well I think we should head to the group now, sweetie" Sherlock said, kissing the top of Lucy's head.

"Yep" Lucy said. "Hey April, if you want you can stay the night. No pressure though. Just trying to make friends."

"Sure. Hey, trying to make friends, too!" April said.

"Cool" Lucy said.

"We should head out, then" Sherlock said. Both April and Lucy nodded. Lucy and April put they're coats on and walked outside. Sherlock went to his mobile phone and text John a small message that said: "Meet me at the Gymnastics Group now."

Sherlock put on his scarf and his jacket and walked outside to where Lucy and April were waiting. They were chattering away about different things that Sherlock had no interest in. Sherlock called a cab and soon they were off.

Once they arrived, Sherlock go out of the cab and into the building before either Lucy or April could even find the door handle. Sherlock wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, because he really hated the whole idea of the gymnastics group already. He didn't want to do any of this, but he knew he had to. If he wanted Myka to leave, this is what he had to do. He went up to the front desk and asked where the auditions were. He walked to the room and knocked on the door. A pretty women opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, you must be here to try out for the group" The women said. She wasn't Zoe Kyle, though. This girl had curly black hair and piercing green eyes when Zoe Kyle had straightened short red hair and calm blue eyes. The girl looked angry and tired and was putting on the fake voice. She had obviously been doing this for awhile. She also looked like she wanted something new and she looked power hungry. She was obviously someone that he shouldn't trust.

"Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock said.

"I know" The lady said. "I've read about you."

"Newspapers don't always have the truth" Sherlock said.

"Very true" The girl said. "The name is Lyla Petelle."

"Pleasure" Sherlock said. "Can I speak with Zoe Kyle?"

"Zoe's out. She probably isn't coming back" Lyla said.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked. "You all kicked her out, didn't you? What is the point of doing that?"

"She wasn't doing a good job. She was hurting herself everyday just trying to stand up and doing a flip or anything she could do years ago. She passed her age, and if she keeps trying, she'll kill herself. We're doing this to save her. Why can no one understand that?" Lyla asked.

"I understand that. But you may have triggered something" Sherlock said.

"Zoe wasn't capable of hurting anyone" Lyla said.

"Oh I don't think that Zoe is the one who's kidnapping anyone. But you may have gotten people who care about her triggered" Sherlock said.

"The only person close to Zoe is April. And April couldn't hurt a fly" Lyla said.

"No husband?" Sherlock asked.

"Her and her husband split years ago. He didn't approve of her" Lyla said.

"I see" Sherlock said. "Can I audition now?"

"Yes" Lyla said. She led Sherlock into a giant gym where a group of boys and girls stood, some stretching and others sitting down. Sherlock stood in the middle of the room. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as he could. He didn't want to be here. He had a scowl on his face. He lifted his hands up.

"Alright, start!" Lyla called...

–

John opened the doors to the gym. He walked down the hall and asked where the auditions were, because he wanted to see Sherlock audition. The man pointed down the hall. John nodded, and smiled, and started to walk. On the way down, he noticed April Kyle and Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"Dad brought me here" Lucy said. She kept darting her eyes to April, as if to say to play along.

"Hello, I'm April" April said.

"Hello, I'm John Watson" John said.

"John is Dad's boyfriend" Lucy says.

"Oh. You broke Myka and Sherlock up?" April asks.

"That was a long time ago, and Myka has gotten over it now. We're friends" John said. April raised at eyebrow.

"She said she insured in. Why would she be over it if she was never angry about it?" April asked.

"She was angry because he husband wasn't in love with her anymore, but what happened was when she met me, we both liked each other as friends and she decided that me and Sherlock were a better fit, and she made Sherlock get a divorce from her so she could be with me, and pushed him the extra mile, because he felt bad. And she was still a little upset, but she isn't, now" John said, thinking fast. That would make since. Maybe the old solution made since in Sherlock and Myka's strange minds, but in ordinary minds like John and everyone else, it would make since to be a little mad.

"Oh, I see" April said. "Well, Lyla is probably done with the auditions, now."

"Who's Lyla?" Lucy asked.

"She's the lady who took Mom's place. She was the one who kicked her out. Don't trust her. Mom was find and Lyla stabbed her in the back" April said, tilting her head.

"Really?" John asked. "You seem to be resenting her."

"Well who wouldn't?" April asked.

"Is she one of the girls who's child was kidnapped?" John asked.

"Yeah, Laura. I miss her" April said. April, for one second, looked over come with grief and pity, but then it all washed away. April seemed very strange, and seemed to have mood swings. John didn't know what was up with her. April then smiled and told them to go in, and that she was going to meet up with one of the parents. John and Lucy nodded. They watched as April walked away. Lucy and John made eye-contact.

"What is up with her?" Lucy asked.

"She knows she's going to get kidnapped tonight" John said. Lucy looked up at him, and then sighed with realization.

"I'm going to get kidnapped after her" Lucy said.

"No you won't" John said. The two of them walked into the gym, where Sherlock was walking away from the middle of the room. John and Lucy clapped with everyone else, even though they had no idea if Sherlock even did a good job or not. They assumed he did. Hopefully...maybe. A girl called him over, and from what they heard, Sherlock got in. Lucy started to jump up and down and John giggled. This would probably turn out very amusing for John. Sherlock walked to John and walked fast out of the Gym. He could tell easily that Sherlock had wanted to leave he pulled up to the building. Lucy followed behind them, asking a lot of questions. Sherlock didn't pay attention. He only talked once they left the building. He turned to Lucy.

"Tonight you'll find someone putting a needle in your arm. You'll pass out. When you awake, you'll be at the Gym. I don't yet know who you're kidnapper will be, but you need to be on the lookout. Just pretend to be a prisoner. And as John said before, have the gum in your mouth at all time. I can tell that Lyla knows something about the kidnappings and obviously it isn't going to be April being kidnapped. They're still trying to frame her. I know it's a needle because they're hidden everywhere. In decorations, inside pictures, everywhere. Just be on the lookout, alright? Soon, John and I will be there to help with backup, but until then, act like a terrified child who doesn't know what's happening, and like you don't know how to defend yourself. They'll keep you alive. They would wait until they knew you couldn't be hurt. Don't worry, Lucy, you won't get hurt...to badly" Sherlock said. Lucy nodded, bracing herself for what the night that awaited her might bring. Lucy ran back inside to get April. That was not going to be a party, that's for sure.

–

Myka called Molly, telling her to meet her at Speedy's instead, and that John couldn't be joining them. Molly agreed, though sounded slightly disappointed, like her wanted to be flirted with a bit more. Myka met up with her and they talked for awhile, and laughed and told each other a lot.

"So how did you meet Sherlock?" Myka asked.

"Oh, short story, really. It was my first day on the job and he came in because he wanted body parts" Molly said.

"You've had a crush on him ever since, I can see" Myka said.

"Is it that obvious?" Molly asked.

"Yes" Myka said. Molly bit her lip.

"He's just so endearing. He's fascinating. I don't know how to explain it" Molly said.

"I don't understand what you mean" Myka said.

"Well, you know what it's like to have a crush" Molly said. Myka looked down at her food. This wasn't a good place for her.

"You've never had a crush? On _anyone_?" Molly asked.

"No" Myka said. "People have had crushes on me."

"John likes you. Or at least...I hope he does" Molly said. "You two would kind of...look cute."

"Oh John did have a crush on me, two years ago to exact. But not anymore" Myka said. "It looks like he really cares about Sherlock, though. Funny how everyone has a crush on him. I know I never did. He's not really my type."

"Really?" Molly asked. "What is your type?"

"Are you...flirting with me?" Myka asked.

"No, I was just wondering. You remind me of someone" Molly said.

"I don't have a 'Type'" Myka said. Both Molly's eyebrows raised into the ends of her dirty blond bangs.

"You're the first girl I've met who doesn't have a type" Molly said.

"I guess I'm just unique" Myka said, looking down at her plate.

"You seem lonely" Molly said. "Like you wish for something to happen."

"I'm fine. And I make things happen for myself. I don't stand around waiting for life to hand something to me. I work for my achievements. And I don't need anyone. I mean, I have Luce. Isn't that all I need? Isn't that all that matters?" Myka asked.

"Do you have any friends?" Molly asked.

"I have one. I have Harriet" Myka said.

"Only one friend? You have her and your daughter, and no one else? My, you _do_ remind me of someone" Molly said. "You're like him. You're like Sherlock. You can see things like he can, can't you?"

"Yes. Yes I can. I'm just better at hiding it" Myka said.

"How long have you been hiding?" Molly asked.

"Too long" Myka said, shutting her eyes. "Molly, why do you love Sherlock Holmes?"

"I don't know" Molly said. "He is very different. He's amazing and brilliant. He's beautiful. He can do things that no one else can and I just want to impress him. I just want him to see me as I see him, for once. I've made bad discussions. I went out with the most wanted and evil criminal in all of London, who ended up stealing the Crown Jewels and making Sherlock do something, and he even acted so gay and I couldn't even see it. And I did it so Sherlock would be jealous, but he never was. It just didn't seem fair. Why Myka? Why can't he love me?"

"Because, you know what you said at the beginning? About him being beautiful and brilliant? I know you don't want to believe it, but someone else sees that too. Somebody else loves him like you do. I know it isn't fair, but it's the truth" Myka said.

"He really loves John. I know he loves him. But he cared about that other girl. That Adler women. Why can't he care about me like he cared about her?" Molly asked. Myka laughed.

"Because you aren't a world class criminal" Myka said.

"Neither is John" Molly said.

"I know. But you know when John was flirting with you? That charming effect he gave off? He wanted that to happen. When he's actually mindlessly charming, he's really extraordinary. I showed Lucy a tape of it when he liked me, since I was filming it, and even she liked him for a couple minutes. Imagine being surrounded by that charm every day? And when he was actually in love. It could compel even a person like Sherlock" Myka says.

"You're very smart" Molly said.

"Thank you" Myka said.

"So when John was flirting with me...he was faking it?" Molly asked. Myka knew she couldn't lie to Molly anymore. Molly was in love, and she wanted love, and she didn't deserve to be lied too. She was innocent and very sweet and Myka knew that she couldn't do it. For the first time in Myka's career, a person had broken through her barrier, and had compelled Myka into telling her. She owed her that. She had manipulated so many people, but for the first time she thought of one of her clients as a friend. A person she'd really want to have a friendship with. She wanted a friend. Molly was right. Myka was lonely, and in her world, the only people she ever got to talk to were Harriet, and Lucy. Maybe now she finally had someone who if couldn't understand her, she could maybe talk to about it. Myka opened her mouth, and she told her everything.

"Molly, I'm a Matchmaker. I manipulate people into falling in love. Two years ago I came here because Harriet found a case for me, and she wanted me to make John fall in love. I found a Match for him after awhile, and it was Sherlock. It is my fault that they're in love. But they loved each other beforehand, so really I just gave them that final push. I make people fall in love with myself, then with the other person. I'm so sorry, Molly. I made Sherlock fall in love with me, then made John fall in love with me, and then made them fall in love with each other. Sherlock hates me now, since I manipulated him. I helped them with a case, though. I am like Sherlock. I see things. And so, since I was able to help them, they asked me to come back. They gave me a case to come here, though, and that was to make _you_ fall in love with someone. So, since you're straight, I got John. He was supposed to make you fall in love with him, and then I'd use our friendship to turn it around and make you fall for someone else. I'm working on a case with Sherlock and John, and with this case, Sherlock and I are pretending to be an ex-couple, and we have a daughter. We said it was Sherlock because it is more convincing to say that he is Lucy's dad. I feel even worse now, because I see you who is really kind and has been nothing but nice to me, but I am was just telling you lies. It's my fault Sherlock is with John, and now we're pretending to be a divorced couple. But I've done this my whole life and I know nothing different, and you're the very first person I told mid-case about my job. I have made so many people fall in love that I forget the little details, and I forget that there are people who fall in love with the people I'm trying to match. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was manipulating you. I'm sorry that I was lying to you, and that I'm the only thing that was making sure that you and Sherlock would never be together. Other then the fact that he was in love beforehand but that isn't the point. Anyway, I know you probably hate me now, and I'm so, so sorry" Myka said. The biggest scowl appeared on Molly's face, and she pushed everything off the table and stormed out. Myka watched as Molly left, and she saw her sobbing. Myka had never felt so awful. She really wanted to be friends with her, and she felt like she just ruined Molly's life. Molly was in love with Sherlock, and Myka had ruined her chances. Myka was conflicted, though, because in no way did she regret making Sherlock and John fall in love. But she didn't want Molly to be so sad. She wanted another friend, and she just last her chances of having one. When had being a Matchmaker become so complicated? And was this the first time Myka _ever_ felt like crying? Possibly. Quite possibly. Was Myka becoming more human? Myka didn't know, and she really didn't want to find out. She needed to get back to her case. She needed to still somehow make Molly fall in love with Pete. She'd just have to do it from a distance, and Molly could never find out that it was Myka doing all these things.

–

Lestrade paced his office back and forth. He was so mad at himself. He couldn't believe that his brother-in-law had died. He also wondered about Myka. Was she going to be a good mother? If she wasn't, could Greg get full custody of Lucy? She was his niece, after all. But he knew he couldn't do that. Lucy loved Myka. Lucy was happy with her. But Greg missed Lucy so much, and he wanted more then anything to fix things with Lucy. She meant so much to him. He wished he had known that all those years ago, when Lucy's mother had gone to jail. He needed to see Lucy again. To tell her how sorry he was. Lucy needed to know that he was sorry. Greg grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He started to head to Bakers Street. He knew that Lucy would be there.

–

Lucy took deep breaths. John had given Lucy the piece of gum. Lucy really didn't want to do any of this. It was hard enough having her memories of living on the streets, but going back there? Possibly being tortured. Lucy had seen things, and had been through a lot more then most people had.

Lucy walked into the room she and her Mum was staying in, and lied down. She pushed the stick of gum to the back of her mouth. She needed to make sure not to chew it. She pressed a button from under her bed, which would start the device. Lucy took a deep breath, and pretended to fall asleep. She heard creaking from the other room. Lucy's breaths grew longer, and louder, she felt terrified. But she knew she couldn't go back now. The door to her room opened. Lucy closed her eyes tight, and took breaths like she was asleep. She knew how to fake it very well.

"Hey Lucy, it's April. Do you want to come to my house for the night? I just called my Mum" April said, from the doorway. There was dread lingering in the tone of her voice, as though she didn't want to do something she was about to. Lucy sat up, and nodded. Lucy stood up from her bed, and followed April out the door. From behind, a needle dug into Lucy's freckled skin. Lucy squeaked. She knew it was coming, but it still terrified her. Lucy whipped her head around, to see someone she really wasn't expecting.

"Who are you, really?" Lucy asked, drowsily, falling down. The man smiled evilly at her.

"I'm Pete Kyle, Zoe's ex husband" Pete said. The man from Molly's building! The man that Myka was supposed to pair her with! He was Zoe Kyle's ex husband! It all made sense now. It was him who was trying to ruin her. It must have been Zoe leaving Pete then. But why did Zoe leave him? It was a more obvious reason for the person who was broken up with to want revenge. Tears formed in Lucy's eyes. Myka had no idea, and now she was going to pair Molly with a horrible man. A man who is kidnapping children from his ex wife's group, making it look like it was her. It wasn't Lyla after all, as Lucy expected. She knew that Sherlock knew it was the ex husband. It made a lot of sense. But why April was in on it, she didn't know.

"What are you going to do with her, Daddy? She's Sherlock Holmes's daughter! The famous detective! He'll find us" April said. "You promised to stop after Laura!"

"Just this last one, dear. I promise that this one will get Zoe off the drugs. She needs to get off, and one last child will. Zoe always gets choked up after a lost child. She will. I promise" Pete says. "And then she'll remember us. Then we can get back together."

Lucy couldn't listen anymore. Pete kept digging the needle deeper into her skin. Lucy's eyes became blurry, and her muscles became numb. Lucy fell into Pete's arms, as she lost all consciousness.

–

Sherlock sat in a cabby. He looked down at his tracker. Lucy still hadn't left Bakers Street. He had thought through everything. Lyla had seemed to actually care about Zoe, so he knew it wasn't her. No. This was deeper then someone trying to make Zoe look like an idiot. This was about trying to make Zoe open her eyes, and probably get off the drugs. It must have been either her daughter, or someone else. Someone who she didn't care about anymore, but a person who still cared about her. Most likely it was her ex husband. He didn't know who his name was, but when he had gone to visit Molly's office for body parts, he had passed a man who looked just like April. It must have been her father, or an uncle. The name tag was Pete, which was probably short for Peter. He thought about Myka. The last time he was in the same room with her, she had mentioned that name, and she was talking about her case, so most likely that was the man that Myka was setting up with Molly. A rookie mistake. You should always research the person. Sherlock may have never been a Matchmaker, but from what he learned from Myka, and what he had looked up online, he knew that you need to research the person. He looked on the tracker again, and Lucy started to move. She was heading outside of Bakers Street, and not to the Gymnastics Group. She was going slowly, as if the people who were taking her captive were just walking. He wondered about Molly. Maybe she knew if Pete was working, just to make sure if it were him or not? Sherlock sent her a text.

_Is Peter Kyle working today? SH. _He wrote. He looked back at his tracking devise. Sherlock looked over at John, who sat beside him. John took Sherlock's hand.

"I'm worried about Lucy. What if it isn't just kidnapping? What if they murder her?" John asked.

"They won't. I seriously doubt in. These kind of criminals want to be caught. It's Peter Kyle. He most likely wants his wife to find out, so she knows what he did for her" Sherlock said.

"Oh" John said. There was a long pause. "Where is Lucy, now?"

"I think she's heading to the building where Molly works" Sherlock said. John nodded. Sherlock's phone vibrated. He picked it up, and read the message from Molly.

_No. No one is working today. Why do you ask? Did he do something wrong? MH._

"I'd say so" Sherlock said to himself.

"What?" John asked. Sherlock handed John his phone. John laughed.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"Ah, nothing. You have been ignoring her. You're really rude. Look at these!" John said. "Why don't you just tell her you aren't interested?"

Sherlock blushed. "Because, I'm not good in this area."

"You knew when I am flirting with you" John says.

"Well, I was interested in you when I met you. It works better when you're attracted to the person who's flirting with you. Plus, Molly was only hopeful. She never flirted" Sherlock said.

"She asked you out for coffee a lot" John said.

"Is that what she is doing?" Sherlock asked. "I just assumed she was offering me coffee."

"I know" John said. "But don't you want to say that you aren't interested in her?"

"I will. Now" Sherlock said.

"No! Not now!" John said. "You don't want to hurt her, just out of the blue! It's rude, Sherlock! Tell her next time she asks you to coffee."

"Alright" Sherlock said. "Because apparently in this area, you're a genius. You don't even remember your girlfriends names."

"Well, you name is to bloody ridiculous to forget" John said.

"Your name is far to common to remember" Sherlock said. John smiled at his boyfriend.

"Where is Lucy, now?" John asked. Sherlock looked down at his tracker. She wasn't moving anymore. She was in the building where Molly works.

"Contact Myka" Sherlock said. "She's at Molly's work."

"You contact Myka. I always contact Myka" John said. "You know, some people say that it's weak to not be able to face your fears."

"I'm not afraid of Myka!" Sherlock said. "Seriously, Watson. I'm surprised by you."

"John. And yes you are. You're threatened by her. She is just as clever as you, and just as much as a show off, so you're threatened" John sneered.

"Fine! I'll contact her!" Sherlock said. He took his phone out of John's hands, and dialed Myka's number.

"Hello, Sherlock Holmes" A smug, American female voice came from the other end.

"Myka Roe' Martins" Sherlock said.

"Finally decided to call me? I missed you. I never get to talk to smart people anymore. Every one is so boring" Myka said. Sherlock sighed. She sounded like Moriarty.

"We know where Lucy is. She is at the hospital, where Molly works. Goodbye" Sherlock said.

"Wait, wait, wait! I want to talk! I want to apologize. I'm sorry that I out smarted you. I know that you're threatened by me. It's because I remind you of Irene Adler."

"How did you know about her?" Sherlock asked, shocked.

"I use your computer when I'm bored. You've been looking for her. I thought that my match was binding. You love Johnny boy, why are you looking for this girl? She is obviously gay, and she doesn't care about you. Why do you care?" Myka asked.

"None of your business" Sherlock said. "I also do love John, and don't call him Johnny. I have my reasoning for looking her up. You have never loved before, so you don't understand. Keep your nose out of my business."

"Ouch, hitting it where it hurts, aren't we? Oh well, I don't really care. You know you won't ever see her again. She's gone. I know that they found out she is alive, but Irene is never coming back. She doesn't care about you. You're better off with John. She broke your heart. Seriously, the stuff you write about her is adorable! Of course, any normal person would find it strange, but I know how to speak Sherlock. Though I prefer the stuff you write about John" Myka said.

"How did you decode my laptop?" Sherlock asked.

"Elementary, my dear Sherlock" Myka said, hanging up the phone. Sherlock threw his phone, just to be caught by John.

"You've been looking up Irene?" John asked.

"Yes" Sherlock said. "You've been looking for your old girlfriends, too. It isn't because we still love them, it's because we want to know what they're doing."

"Exactly" John said. Sherlock told the Cabby driver where to drop them off, and they were silent the entire way. When they reached the building, Myka was already there. She was standing beside the fire escape. Myka whistled. She pulled the ladder down. She walked up to Sherlock and John and smiled. She hugged John.

"Thank you so much for helping me" Myka said. "Luce will really appreciate it."

"You're welcome" John said. Myka turned to Sherlock, and hugged him as well.

"I know you hate me, but I don't hate you. Thank you, Sherlock. You have no idea how thankful I am" Myka said. Sherlock pushed Myka away.

"This isn't the time" Sherlock said. Myka rolled her eyes for Sherlock to see, then started up the ladder. Sherlock watched her climb to the top, and then hit the ladder, for them to start. Sherlock wondered why Myka would want to wear two inch heels when she was climbing up a ladder, and possibly having to fight. Sherlock climbed the ladder next, and John after him. Myka took off her high heels and put on a pair of bright yellow flats. Myka walked to the edge of the building, where a window stood, right next to the roof. She slipped through it. Sherlock slipped in after her. Sadly, he fell right onto a tray with body parts all over it.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Myka asked, with a smirk. Sherlock grunted angrily. John slipped in next, and squeaked.

"Ah, ah!" He said quietly, moving off the tray and wiping his jeans and coat clean.

"Sorry!" Myka said. She pulled wipes out of her pocket in her long, purple jacket that looked similar to Sherlock's. Sherlock pointed and raised an eyebrow.

"We have a kid together, remember?" Myka said, smugly. Myka handed the wipes to John, and he started to wipe the blood of his coat. Sherlock looked around the room, and horror replaced his glare at Myka. I reminded him of the last time Myka was there. It was filled of fresh, teenaged bodies. Not very many, of course. Four, to be exact. There were twelve kids who were kidnapped, including Lucy. He looked around to see who they were. It looked like each body was a week older then the last. He looked at the newest. It was a young boy, who still looked completely fresh, which must have meant he was killed just hours before. He looked like one of the men in the group, Eric. He must have been Eric's son. The boy had cuts on his arms and legs, but they didn't seem to be self inflicted. More like someone had done it to him. So they _were_ being tortured. Sherlock whipped his head around when he heard a high pitched scream.

"That's Lucy!" Myka said.

"Oh no!" John said.

"Stick to the plan!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Okay, Mr. Spock" Myka said.

"Mrs. Spock" Sherlock said, back.

"Well, we were supposed to be married" Myka said.

"Would you two stop flirting for five minutes? In your weird...Vulcan kind of way...but seriously, we need to find Lucy" John said.

"Oh we're not flirting. He hates me, I don't particularly like him, but we're not 'Normal,' so we're very different. I really don't see why you'd think we were flirting. If you guys saw me flirting..." Myka said.

"Is this really the time?" Sherlock asked.

"No" Myka said. Myka walked down the hall, without them. Sherlock turned to John.

"Aright. You go with Myka and find the rest of the kids. I'll go find Lucy" Sherlock said.

"I think Myka has gone to find Lucy" John said. Sherlock sighed.

"Alright. We'll go look for the kids." John kissed Sherlock's cheek.

"I love you, you fantastic freak" John said. Sherlock coughed.

"Love you...too. You ordinary idiot" Sherlock said. John laughed, and started down the other hall. Sherlock followed him.

–

It was dark. She couldn't see anything. All she felt were pins and needles up and down her back. Lucy felt her hands tied together. There was something caught over his mouth. Luckily, they hadn't taken the gum away, which meant Myka could find her. Every time Lucy tried to stand up, she felt shocks going through her body. If she tried to lie backward, there was a point, that if she fell to far back, she'd be stabbed. Lucy couldn't move. All she could do is cry. Her body was numb, and she was bleeding slightly on her back. She screamed and screamed, calling Myka's name. She heard footsteps everywhere. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Don't make a sound. They get mad when you make noise" He said.

"Who are you?" Lucy tried to say through the cloth covering her mouth.

"Mattie. I was the first to get kidnapped. They think I know the most about Zoe Kyle's drug problem, so they're keeping me alive for now. I've seen a lot of people come and go, but I've stayed. By friend Laura just left" Mattie said. "I don't know where they bring them after that. I know Quinn and Michael are dead. I heard their screams."

"Oh please Mattie, help me leave!" Lucy said, spitting the cloth out. "I'm Lucy."

"I can't. No one can. I've tried. I tried to help Michael, but he is dead now" Mattie said.

"But I can do it! I've lived on the streets my whole life!" Lucy said.

"Really?" Mattie asked. "I'm sorry...we've been in a Gymnastics Group our whole life, and we couldn't make it out."

"But I need to help my Mum with a case, and I have so much to do. I don't want to die, Mattie. I need to get out! I need to get out!" Lucy said, starting to cry. She kept waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light, but there wasn't any to adjust to. All she could see was darkness, and it was driving her crazy. She didn't know where she was, what the traps around her were, or anything.

Silence was from the other part of the room. Mattie didn't speak.

"What's wrong with you?! I need help!" Lucy cried.

"I can't help you" Mattie said, his voice breaking.

"What do you mean?! Of course you can! I need to leave! I need you to help me! Now!" Lucy said.

"Well that's what they all say, and when I try to help them, it's them who die! Two of my best friends have died already, and Will is probably going to his death right now! I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't help you" Mattie said. Lucy was silent.

"I'm so sorry" Lucy said. Instead of her own pain, she felt pain for this boy she had only met minutes before. He must have tried to help so many different children, and two died. She didn't know how hard it must have been for him.

"You know," Lucy said. "I grew up on the streets with my older brother. He had killed people. I saw them die. Young girls who were my age. Mostly wealthy girls who turned their noses up at us. Dean would lure them to our house, and murder them. Sometimes he took their money, but there was barely ever enough to salvage. It only stopped two years ago. I'm on medication, and I take therapy every week. Not with the same therapist, of course, since we're always moving around. So don't think that I don't know what it's like to watch innocent people die, or what it's like to get tortured. I know what it's like, and I'm going to get us both out of here. We aren't going to be stuck here. I promise."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mattie asked.

"Because we might go to our death right now. We might die. So if we do, I want to tell someone my story. I also want to try and give you hope if I can. We aren't going to die, alright?" Lucy said. She heard Mattie breathing heavily from the other side of the room.

"Okay" He said. Lucy smiled. She noticed that she had been biting her nails before she left, so they wouldn't be any help. They took away her nail filer. They took away a lot, and Lucy had nothing. She had her teeth, but if she moved at all, she'd feel a shock go through her body. Lucy started to move more. Maybe she could get used to it. After almost fifteen minutes, Lucy did. Lucy grind her teeth together, trying to sharpen them. She tried to pull her hands out of the rope, but it was tough, and seriously tight. Lucy worked with all her might, and she leaned down, and tried to gnaw the rope off. It wasn't working. Whoever tied her had done it seriously well. Lucy bit it harder then ever, breaking one of her teeth in half. Lucy screamed in pain. She took deep breaths, with tears spilling down her face really, really fast.

"What happened?" Mattie asked.

"I broke when of my teeth in half" Lucy said, through tears.

"How did you manage that?" Mattie asked. Lucy shushed him, and kept working. She got one bit free, and started to tug as hard as she could. Finally, the rope came lose, but only one of her hands were free. The other one was tied harder then the first, and she didn't think she could do it. A trail of blood started to fall from Lucy's mouth. She tried not to swallow any. Lucy put her one free hand behind her back so she could touch the point. It was a knife attached to that wall. She tried to push it down. It only worked, slight. She could bring her tied hand just a bit close to it, but it was no use. It would reach it. Lucy was out of ideas. She stretched her free arm out, and she felt a lot of sharp things, that vanished the second after she touched them. They wouldn't set her free. Lucy pulled her hand up as hard as she could. If she had pulled any harder, Lucy would have broken her wrist. It just barely touch the knife. She tried as hard as she could to make it cut, but it wasn't working. Lucy started to hysterically cry. This was too hard! She tried again, and it started to cut a small bit. Lucy laughed, pulling her wrist back down. With her free hand, she pulled on the rope. It started to come free. She pulled harder, and harder, and harder until finally, it worked.

"Both my hands are free!" Lucy cried.

"How did you do that?!" Mattie asked, positively shocked.

"I'll tell you later" Lucy said. She then started to untie her feet. They were harder. Then knots were so complicated, and the darkness just made it worse. Lucy worked for twenty minutes straight before anything had happened. She tried more and more and more, and it started to come loose. She had her feet free. Lucy stood up, and shocks went through her body. She screamed. They could have made her vomit, it was so painful. Lucy ran, and more sparks hurt her. It felt like they were cutting into her skin. Lucy walked to a door, and beside it, she found a light switch. She turned it on. A blaring sound came from the room. Lucy screamed in rage, and turned it off. She felt another one on the other side of the door, and clicked it.

The lights were blinding. They hurt her eyes so much. Lucy's tears sped up, and she rubbed sleep out of her eyes, to make sure she could see what she was doing. She had to go fast, because she had just set off an alarm. She saw torture items on the walls. Lucy would know, because just two years before, she had had to look at them every day of her life. She picked up a dagger, and she saw Mattie. She saw that there were sparks around them, they just weren't bright. On her arms, there was a lot of blood. She was bleeding, every where. She gulped when she looked at the place she had been sitting minutes before. It looked terrifying. If she had leaned to far to the left or right, she would have met a dozen blades on both sides. Lucy took a deep breath, as she heard footsteps. She took the dagger with her, and ran to Mattie. She cut him loose from everything. He was skinny, and short. Just a bit taller then her. He was Asian, with black hair, but the tips of his hair dyed blond. He was also covered from head to toe in blood. She helped him up.

"How did you do that?! You're the first person to be able to do that!" Mattie said.

"I'm Lucy Roe' Martins, and if you haven't noticed by now, I'm amazing" Lucy said. She took another dagger, handed it to Mattie, and they ran out of the room.

They were breaking out. It was going perfect, and the guards still hadn't caught up, though Lucy was starting to hear footsteps. It made her run faster. She sprinted across and hall, until she reached the stairs. Suddenly, Mattie stopped.

"Are you thick? Run, idiot!" Lucy said, with an exasperated sigh.

"I hear Laura. She...she's close. Lucy, I can't leave without her! She's crying!" Mattie said.

"No, come on! They'll be here any second!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Go without me, Luce, I'll catch up" Mattie sighed.

"Don't you care!" Lucy said, with a threatening tone.

"I'm sorry" Mattie said, turning and running in the opposite direction. Lucy watched, feeling helpless, as guards flooding from the hall that Mattie was running toward. They grabbed him, and stunned him. Just before he went out, he made eye-contact with Lucy, and screamed "Run, Lucy! Run!"

Before he mind could react, her feet carried her away. She cursed under she breath at Mattie's stupidity. She ran down the stairs, and straight into a man. They both fell backward.

"I found her!" The person cried, and then covered his mouth. Lucy blinked, and her vision became less blurry. It was John. Lucy embraced him with a huge hug.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again! You had me scared stiff, you did! Where is Myka?" Lucy asked.

"She's on the other side of the building! Run, Lucy, run!" John said. "Down the corridor to your right is where Sherlock is. He's finding other kids right now." Lucy nodded, and hugged John tightly for one more second, and stood up, running down the corridor. Just in time, too, since guards starting to flood the corridor. Lucy screamed, as she ran to the right. Sherlock stood there, with a few kids crowded around him.

"Ah, Lucy, you're alright. A little unstable and your vision must still be blurred, but you'll be fine. Take these kids down the stairs all the way to the bottom, and run down the hall until you find a door. Once out, call 911" Sherlock said so fast that Lucy barely understood a word he said. Lucy gave him a shaky nod, and started to run down the hall, a dozen kids behind her. Sherlock also got flooded with guards. Lucy ran as fast as she could, picking up speed. Sh waited until all the kids were in front of her, and threw a huge basket in front of the guards and ran. They found the stairs, and raced as fast as their limbs could take them. Lucy saw the guards behind her, and she began to panic. She threw what was in her pockets.

Then she got an idea. Lucy had the gum in her mouth, and she knew that they were somehow tracking that as this point. Lucy spat the gum into her hand, and smeared in on a wall, and ran faster. They would stop to look, since it had a small device in it. Or at least, a few of them would. Lucy ran faster, and made the others run fast as well, until they reached the bottom of the stairs. Lucy ran outside, and got everyone else out.

Outside was so bright, it hurt Lucy's vision so much. She screamed, and held her head in her hands. But she needed to run. If she didn't, the guards would kill her.

"Run, all of you!" She yelled. They attracted a lot of unwanted attention from passes people. Lucy noticed someone with a mobile phone. Lucy ran up to him. "I need your phone." Without any other warning, Lucy grabbed the phone from his hand and dialed 911. The police picked up, and Lucy explained the situation. They were shocked, but they sent a car.

"Who is this?" They finally asked.

"Lucy Roe' Martins" Lucy said.

"As in...Lucy Colfer?" The police man asked.

"Yes" Lucy said.

"We'll...we'll be right there" The Police man said. Lucy hung up the phone, and gave it to the man. She waited for not long at all, when the Police arrived. They ran inside. Several people ran to the dozen kids who were covered head to toe in blood.

Lucy turned around, and a lump formed in her throat. She took a step backward, preparing to run.

"Lucy" Lestrade said, stepping out of the car.

"Get away from me!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy, just let me talk to you" Lestrade said.

"No" Lucy said, with a huff. "It's your fault that everything happened to me! You _let_ it happen! I bet all the time I spent, in so much pain, you just sat there in your fancy office, eating a doughnut, while I never crossed your mind! Just leave me alone! We aren't family. Not anymore."

"I am so sorry, Lucy" Lestrade said.

"Shut up. That doesn't make it better! That will never make it better, and you know that perfectly well!" Lucy said.

"I...I'm an idiot, Lucy. I was just so upset when your mother went to jail that I couldn't think of anything else. I thought you'd be fine! I thought Jason was still alive. I did think of you, all the time, really, but I didn't know how to talk to you two. You were so young, and I was rubbish with children back then. I thought that I was helping you. What I did was inexcusable, and I will never forgive myself. It is all my fault, you're right. No matter what I say could ever make up for what I let happen, but know this; I would do anything to change back time, and save you. I would travel the globe looking for a way to change it, but I can't. I wish my life was an episode of Doctor Who, but it isn't. I'm so sorry, Lucy" Lestrade said.

"I don't care. You have to do a lot to gain my trust back" Lucy said, turning away. She saw Pete getting walked out of the building, handcuffed with the Police leading him. He gave Lucy the most deadly look ever, and screamed at her. Lucy jumped back, terrified.

Myka walked out of the building, with John. Lucy ran to her, and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, Mummy!" Lucy said, hugging Myka as tightly as she could, cutting of her air.

"I missed you, too, Luce" Myka said. "But...darling, you're getting blood on my coat." Lucy jumped back, and started to apologize. Myka nodded. "So guess what? You have the flat to yourself. John, Sherlock and I have to tell your uncle the situation. Unless..."

"I want to come" Lucy said.

"Alright" Myka said. "It's going to upset you. But I can tell that your serious."

"I am. And I won't get upset. I experienced a huge part of this case. I _am_ a huge part of this case. I was one of the children who suffered getting kidnapped, and getting tortured. Seriously, have you seen one of those rooms?"

"No, I don't have to, though. I can tell my the small burn marks on your arms, and on your clothes that there were sparks inside the room. On the cut on your back, I can see that there was a knife sticking out from the wall. Your hands were tied together, tightly. You almost broke your hands, when you tried to get out. You broke one of your teeth, which means that you used your mouth to untie yourself. Your feet were in a boiling hot pool of water, but your feet were numb, so you didn't notice. The blood spill is from the sparks. From the way your hand is shaped, it means you held a small dagger, and tightly. You dropped the weapon in surprise. This surprise was most likely because you saw the guards, but it was the first time. Also, you have met a boy. I can tell. What's his name? I can guess, actually. Say the alphabet" Myka said. Lucy nodded, and sang the alphabet, until Myka stopped her. "His name begins with an M. There was only one kid in the group who was male, and name begun with an M. It's Matthew Jones, right?"

"Mattie" Lucy insisted, blushing. Myka smiled.

"Alright, to the Police Office" Myka said.

"Geronimo" John said, standing behind Lucy. Lucy turned, and hugged him, and smiled.

"Doctor" She said, with a grin.

"Ms. Donna Noble" He said.

"I'm thinking more Martha Jones, if you're doing personality" Myka said. Lucy turned, shocked.

"Mum, you watch _Doctor Who_?" Lucy asked, in disbelief.

"I did, once. It was for a case. Very annoying boy. He liked Star Trek, too. Lucy, you were there. We watched Star Trek Into Darkness, in theaters. It was pretty good" Myka said.

"No, no! Not Martha! Amy Pond. Definitely" Sherlock said.

"Huh?" Lucy asked. "You watch Doctor Who, as well?"

"John and I watch it. Surprisingly, it is quite accurate" Sherlock said. Lucy raised her eyebrows.

–

Sherlock, John, Myka and Lucy sat in Lestrade's office, the next day. Lucy had cleaned herself up, quite a bit. She still had many scars, but they weren't as huge as they had been the day before. Sherlock had talked to all the children the day before, getting as much information as he could from them. They knew Pete very well. Sherlock got all the information he needed from them.

"So where do we start?" Lestrade asked.

"I guess it starts at the beginning of Zoe's career" John said.

"Yes. Zoe Kyle has had a drug problem for years, as you expect. She had so many disappointments and failures that Zoe Kyle washed away her life. She had so much potential" Myka said.

"This upset Pete, and he had worked so hard to help her, but nothing worked. After their child, April was born, Zoe left Pete and started the group, raising April in the Gymnastics Group. What Zoe never figured out was that Pete had had a mental break down. He got a job at the Hospital, where he got people to trust him, where he met Molly Hooper, who helped him buy the upstairs of the Hospital, where no had gone up there for years. No one knew what Pete had been doing" Sherlock said.

"Whenever April went to visit him, they discussed ways of getting Zoe off the drugs. But both April and Pete were so messed up by then that they made a horrible plan, by the end" Lucy said.

"While Zoe Kyle was performing, and making a fool of herself, Pete had hired Lyla Barnes to join the group, and let the rats loose during one of Zoe's performance. Lyla also convinced the rest of the Group to try to kick Zoe out of the Group. The more they tried, the more furious Zoe got. Pete had framed his ex-wife so perfectly" Sherlock said.

"When that didn't work, April and her dad had to come up with a different plan, but both of them having mental breakdowns, they hatched a horrible plan" Lucy said.

"Instead of doing the normal thing, like trying to get Zoe extreme therapy, they thought finding a way to frame Zoe, and sending her to jail was the best option" John said.

"So they kidnapped the children in the group. She kidnapped the children of the people who were trying to kick Zoe out of the group. After the Police hadn't arrested Zoe, they kidnapped the rest of the children, except April, making it look even more like it was Zoe. Zoe, having done anything, just let herself lose it, and ended up handing the group over to Lyla, which didn't make it look like Zoe was doing the kidnapping. So they made it more obvious. They were almost asking for them to get caught, but they were framing Zoe, but _to_ much" Myka said.

"They were completely barmy, so they thought they would get information out of the children, about Zoe. But, the children didn't know. They suspected that Sherlock wasn't my dad, so they thought that they could get information out of me. I wasn't there for long enough" Lucy said. "They would torture the children, just to get as much information as possible. They'd kill the kids who wouldn't cooperate."

"They thought that they were helping Zoe" John said.

"But he is obviously an idiot. Myka will help pay for the therapy for the children" Sherlock said. Myka glared at him, and he gave her a sly smile.

"So, what your saying is that Pete Kyle kidnapped and tortured children to frame his wife, and send her to jail, because he thought that was the _only_ way to get her off the drugs?" Lestrade asked.

"Correct" The four of them answered.

"Alright. We'll get him to jail, immediately" Lestrade said. He wrote down the situation. Myka looked up, to the desk, and noticed his own divorce papers. He had signed them. Myka smiled.

"Detective, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me and my friend? I wanted to tell her about this case. Perhaps you know her" Myka said. Lucy turned her head to look at her mother, with wide eyes. She mouthed the word _no_. Myka nodded, and raised her eyebrows up and down, once.

"Umm...sure, I suppose" Lestrade said. "Lucy, could I talk to you in privet?" Lucy sighed, and shut her eyes.

"Fine" She said.

–

It turned out very happy for almost everyone, by the time Myka was ready to leave.

April ended up in Juvenile Hall. She stayed there until she was twenty two, when she was moved into a jail sell. When her sentencing was finally over, April ran away, got a new identity, and was _never heard from again_. Lucy sometimes misses April, and feels bad for her. Then she looks at the burn marks on her arm, and doesn't.

Pete spent the rest of his life in jail. He never thought of his family again. The only thing he looked forward to was lunch time, when he ate the disgusting food. He eventually died, when he was much, much older.

When Zoe's mother died, she found her will, and Zoe found out that she was rich. Zoe moved into a mansion near Baskerville, after she quit her job. Zoe got remarried to a man named Henry, and two years after, Zoe gave birth to Quinn and Tyler. Zoe had never been more happy, and never had to do Gymnastics again. She misses April everyday, but she knows that April needs to deal with the consequences.

Without ever another word from Myka, except "Meet me at the Coffee Shop", and "Sorry, I can't make it, but please go because there is someone there who wants to see you.", Molly had found her match. She and her new boyfriend, Greg, stayed together for years. Molly quickly got over Sherlock, and now is in the best relationship and most friendly of her life. Even though she doesn't realize it, Myka had matched her, after all.

Lucy had ended up moving in with Lestrade. She didn't spend much time with her, for the first few months. Soon, they became the best of friends. Lucy finally got to stay still. She often visited Sherlock and John, and helped with cases when she could. She and Mattie got together. Her first love, and she didn't even need Myka's help. Myka visited her every month, on the weekend. They shared their own stories about adventures. Myka sometimes brought Lucy on her travels, but Lucy was finally happy, and Myka was happy for her.

John and Sherlock have the exact same life. Nothing even changed, except for more Lucy visits, and a lot more Doctor Who watching. John and Sherlock are still together, of course.

As for Myka, she was happy. She thought she could never love anyone, but she was proven wrong. The love she felt was in no way romantic, it was a mother love. She loved Lucy very much. Lucy was her life, even though she barely saw her. Knowing she was going to see Lucy made Myka happy, and solved her cases a lot faster. Myka still had her same old life. She matched people, and when she came to see Lucy, she could never resist helping with John and Sherlock's cases.

But, as Myka walked away, as rain fell as if they knew she was about to leave, and her heels clicked against the ground, Sherlock, John and Lucy watched. All of then we sad to see her leave. Sherlock would never admit it, of course. He still didn't remotely like her. But as they watched her leave, Lucy in tears, the three of them knew that their adventures together weren't over. No, not for a long shot.

The End.

* * *

**Please, please review! I really hope you enjoyed, because it took me a whole year to wrote that.**

**Coffee.**


End file.
